Bred
by MoneyTunes10
Summary: Bella's purpose in this world is to produce human-vampire hybrids…she is a commodity…this is her story as the chosen human to breed hybrids for the Cullens. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella's purpose in this world is to produce human-vampire hybrids…she is a commodity…this is her story as the chosen human to breed hybrids for the Cullens. AU/OOC

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter One**

Delight coursed through Bella's veins after discovering that she was finally chosen.

She had been raised all her life in the Agency to prepare for her destiny and fortune had finally graced her with its presence. Though she was older than the approved age to be bred, she was still a young, healthy, certified-pure female. So when her Mistress told her that she was finally chosen, she squealed with glee. Every unclaimed Substitute at the Agency congratulated her as she prepared for her new home.

Bella was waxed, plucked and molded into a fine specimen for her family. She had never seen the family, yet she knew that all vampires were stunning. The few pictures that she saw depicting these creatures never failed to strike the breath from her body. Vampires were the most alluringly beautiful sentient beings to roam the earth.

Thus she was more than happy to endure the pain from the hairstylist and groomer, all in the hopes of being presentable. After her hair was completed, she got a manicure and pedicure; her light pink toes and nails emphasized her purity nicely. The Cullens requested that their Substitute be sent without makeup, so her face was left bare; her natural beauty was stunning, so she was not perturbed by the lack of makeup.

The dress chosen for Bella was impressive; it was a floor length navy gown with amethyst jewels sewn along the low-cut bust line. She looked like a trophy as her pale skin stood out against the navy silk. The choice of dress indicated that her family was wealthy. She only hoped that they would want to keep her after they bred with her; otherwise she would go back to the Agency. Maybe she could become a Mistress and teach new generations of human females to become excellent Substitutes.

Her Mistress told her about her family as she waited for the car to take her from the only home she remembered. Apparently the Cullens were a large family. There were four couples: Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Tanya and Edward. The parental figures were Esme and Carlisle and they did not need her services. Only Tanya and Edward as well as Rosalie and Emmett were interested.

She was happy that two couples were interested, that way she could spend at least two years carrying two children. If either couple wanted more than one child, then she would possibly spend four to five years with them.

When the car arrived, she gave her Mistress a hug. Mistress smoothed down Bella's shiny curls as she held her for a brief moment. She hoped that the Cullens would treat Bella kindly and keep her for the duration of her human life because she was a wonderful woman. Mistress had made sure that Bella was shaped into one of the best Substitutes in the Agency. The Cullens were a powerful family and if they were pleased with their purchase, then their recommendations would serve to increase the wealth that the Agency had amassed thus far. Because she had known Bella since she was a little girl and had nurtured her, a tear trickled down her face as she watched the car disappear into the night.

Bella peered out of the windows of the town car. Her human driver did not speak to her, he merely opened the door and ushered her into the warm vehicle. The supple leather caressed her skin as she attempted to look into the world she rarely saw in real life. She was allowed to learn about current events in the Agency but she was never allowed to go into the outside world. Since she was an unclaimed human, it was dangerous for her to be outside the Agency grounds. She was only allowed to learn about the world through television, books, movies, and even her classes. She recognized the shapes of trees as they blurred past the window but the darkness as well as the successive twists and turns made her dizzy. She was not accustomed to riding in cars and she was afraid that she would vomit. Taking in deep breaths, she eased her head back and slowly dozed off.

She was gently being shaken when her eyes fluttered open. Her driver's beautiful brown eyes stared back at her but he did not utter a word, instead he indicated that she should follow him. It was instinctive to rub her sleepy eyes and smooth down her hair yet she could not help but feel disappointed that she didn't stay awake for the entire ride.

She was nervous…hoping that they would approve of her. Was she pretty enough? Would they enjoy having conversations with her or would they prefer she remain mute? It didn't matter, she was raised to do this and she was sure that they approved of her appearances. They chose her photo out of thousands of others so her appearance must have pleased them.

Exiting the car brought her before a mammoth of a mansion. Yes they were undeniably wealthy. She was ushered towards the massive double doors as they were opened by a very nice older looking man. He seemed to be human too and she gave him a timid smile for it seemed that none of the humans who worked for the Cullens spoke. She sighed to herself…maybe they didn't want their humans to speak…she would have to remain silent during the pregnancy.

As she entered past the foyer and into a sitting room, she was impressed by the lavish decorations in the home. It was very tasteful but one could see the priceless quality of each item in the home. Upon entering another room, she saw all eight members of the family. Her head sank in a respectable bow as her eyes focused on the intricate Persian rug. It was improper to address her family or to look directly at them without permission. Movement from the corner of her eyes was not disconcerting; her only response was to quietly slow her breathing and wait. She felt a strange tingling all over her body as they circled her…inspecting their purchase. There was never a discussion about her price but she knew it must have been substantial; she was ranked as the highest quality because of her virginity.

This would be her first baby…her first everything.

She felt a cold finger lift her chin and took in beautiful topaz eyes, this a good sign; they only fed on animals. He tilted her head left, then right and a brilliant crooked smile graced his features.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family."

Bella smiled back into his kind eyes and turned to look at the other vampires. Everyone was introduced and training made it easier for her to remember their names. The Cullens sat as they explained that Bella was their first Substitute. Tanya, Edward's wife, was the one interested in having a baby. Rosalie, Emmett's mate and wife, was also interested but Emmett wanted to wait until Edward and Tanya went through it first. Maybe they would want her to have their baby or maybe they would get another Substitute, it all depended on the family's experience with Bella.

This was added pressure. Bella wanted them to have the best experience with her because it wasn't only Tanya and Edward who were depending on her, but Rosalie and Emmett too. She would do her best to please all of them. She already knew everything she needed to take care of her body before, during and after the pregnancy.

She smiled brightly after Carlisle, Edward and Emmett spoke. She noticed that Alice looked like she was bouncing on the couch and her mate and husband, Jasper, was quietly looking at her from the other side of the room.

"It is my greatest pleasure to be here and I assure you that I will do anything to make this a pleasant experience for the entire family." She turned to Edward, "Would you like to begin the implantation tonight or would you like to schedule some time in the future."

There was a sharp unnecessary intake of breath from all the vampires; they looked oddly sad and taken aback.

Bella backtracked instantly, it was her first night and she must have said something out of line or odd. "I'm sorry, I meant no harm and I do not wish to displease you." She was talking to everyone.

Esme walked towards her and gently took Bella's hands in hers as she knelt to get to Bella's eye level. "Dear, you haven't even introduced yourself; we don't know anything about you. You are not merely a piece of property; you are part of our family now. We want to make sure you're ready to have a child."

Now Bella was really confused. Of course she was ready to have a child. She was twenty-one; she was more than the required age for breeding. She had been raised to be ready. What did she mean that she was not introduced?

"Um…I'm sorry…I thought Mistress gave you my manual with all the necessary information. I can request another copy for you."

"No, that's not what we mean." Edward looked at Bella while he spoke, "We've read about you but it's all facts, we want to know about you as a person, what you like, what you enjoy doing…things like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that was relevant to my purpose…I will ask Mistress to add that information to the new manual to be sent to you."

The vampires were staggered. They understood that these women were raised to be docile and ready to have hybrid babies but they had no knowledge of the training or the lengths the trainers explored to prepare these women.

Rosalie had a fierce look in her eyes, "Bella, what is your purpose?"

"To carry and birth children for my family's happiness."

There was pride and finality in Bella's voice. She had spoken with such conviction that no one could question or doubt that this was her purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Two**

Bella only wanted to please her family, so their distraught faces as she proclaimed her purpose disturbed her to no end. She knew that she had recited the pledged that had been burned into her heart without fail, yet they seemed disappointed. She suddenly grew frantic and began wringing her hands.

Esme was still before her and pulled her into a hug but she was too disturbed by their features to return the gesture.

Before they decided to return her, she wanted to bind herself to the family. She never wanted to disappoint them, "did I do something wrong?"

Alice was the one to answer, "Oh no Bella, we're just don't understand why you've taken to us so quickly."

Well why wouldn't she love her family instantly? She had been taught how to love them from the beginning. Before she succumbed to her traitorous tears at her own disappointment, she decided to ask about their preferences on how to claim her.

Esme pulled back from her and gazed into her eyes, while Bella bit her bottom lip.

"Did you have another question?"

Esme's voice was kind.

"Well, I was wondering what method you plan on using to claim me."

"Claim you?"

"Yes, how would you like me to carry your crest…on a necklace or bracelet, tattooing or branding somewhere on my skin."

Bella knew that branding or tattooing would hurt immensely, but they were the most permanent methods used to claim a Substitute. Families who branded or tattooed their Substitutes were essentially promising to never give them up. She hoped to have the Cullen crest tattooed or branded on her…but alas her dreams were shattered.

"Oh dear God, no we are not going to brand or tattoo you. We would rather get you a necklace or a bracelet."

Bella fought to contain her disappointment as Alice's husband suddenly walked nearer and looked at her closely, "why are you disappointed?"

Bella looked into Jasper's eyes and told him the truth. She explained the different meanings associated with each type of method used to claim her. When she finished, he looked thoughtful. "So if we tattoo you then you would feel more secure with your place within the family?"

"Without a doubt"

Rosalie shot up from her seat, "Jasper you can not be serious! She is not a piece of cattle to be tattooed with the family crest."

"I understand Rose but she would feel like part of the family."

Tanya spoke next, "she is ours and she was very expensive. I can't think of any reason why we would ever want to give her back. I mean she could be a nanny for our children."

"Tanya please stop talking about her like that!" Edward looked visibly perturbed with Tanya; he was already concerned with the mental state of this human and she was not helping the situation. Although he had only studied humans in books, he doubted that it was healthy for anyone to be fixated on only pleasing their family. She was already giving herself to him on the first night.

"Why don't we get you something to eat and drink, then we can take you to your bedroom and you can get some sleep." Carlisle Cullen looked very thoughtful but he gave Bella a sincere smile.

Bella nodded at the request and followed him to the kitchen. Mrs. Cope, the human housekeeper smiled as Carlisle introduced the two women. He discreetly excused himself to give them some privacy, he understood that this was new for Bella and it may be more comfortable for her to speak to another human.

Bella made polite conversation with Mrs. Cope but her mind was occupied with the Cullens, they seemed odd. Her Mistress Tanya clearly wanted to keep her but they wanted to use a piece of jewelry to claim her. They were also delaying the implantation. She was not privy to their motives…maybe this was a test.

Well, she would not fail.

Alice walked into the kitchen when Bella finished her meal; the small vampire linked their arms like they were sisters and she lead Bella up a grand staircase to the second level of the home. Alice explained that Bella would stay near Edward and Tanya's suite as they ascended.

Bella's room and attached bathroom were extravagant and she nearly babbled nonsensical words at Alice when she tried to explain that this was too much. Alice shushed her and gave her a tour of the closet. Alice was beyond excited with the closet that she designed for Bella. It was only when a yawn escaped Bella's lips that Alice remembered that she had human needs. She apologized, much to Bella's dismay, and gave her a nightgown to prepare for bed.

After wishing Alice goodnight, Bella sank into the most luxurious bed of her life. She thought she was lucky to have a nice mattress in the Agency, but this was beyond her wildest dreams. She reminded herself that this could all be a test from the family and she would not fail. Soon she drifted off to sleep hopeful that Edward would impregnate her soon so that she would not have to leave them.

**::::::**

Bella awoke early in the morning. She did not know what was required of her today but she still got herself ready. After showering and dressing she headed to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She knew that it was important that she stay healthy to ensure the pregnancy was uneventful. She had memorized how much protein, fiber and nutrients she needed for her body. She also knew how much exercise she needed since she had to be fit but avoid losing weight.

Bella's mouth fell open at the sight that met her in the kitchen.

Edward dashed throughout the kitchen in a blur of movement. The oven was smoking and something was aflame on the stove while the blender seemed to be choking up whatever was in it, there were banana chunks flying in all directions. Mrs. Cope was standing near the pantry door wringing her hands and trying to instruct an apron-clad Edward on what to do.

Bella's eyes grew big as he stopped and stared at her. He looked like a drowning man and Bella's instincts took over.

She ran into the kitchen opening the oven to remove what looked like burnt toast, she dumped it into the sink and turned on the faucet and garbage disposal. Soon after, she was at the stove turning it off and grabbing a dishtowel to take the contents to dump into the sink; she was covered in pink smears by the time she unplugged the blender. She whirled around and braced herself on the kitchen sink as she took a good look at Edward; both hands were covered in oven mitts, his chin had a dab of flour and his apron was smeared with what looked like fruit, batter and eggs. Against what she had been taught, Bella giggled at the sight before her; vampires were always so poised and in control but he looked bewildered standing in the middle of the mess he created.

"I'm sorry Master Edward, I didn't mean to laugh or interrupt your…um cooking…I just came to make myself some breakfast."

"Bella, can you just call me Edward and I was trying to make you a 'welcome to the family' breakfast but it didn't turn out like I planned."

He was thoughtful for a moment while Bella regarded Edward with amused eyes, "so what were you making?"

"Well…I was making a fruit smoothie, but I don't understand why humans don't just eat the banana and strawberries, and an omelet and biscuits."

"You know that's too much food for me to eat in the morning but I appreciate the gesture Mast...I mean Sir"

"Don't call m Sir, call me Edward."

Maybe this was another test…Bella didn't want to argue so she simply acquiesced, "Edward."

"Ok, well why don't I teach you how to make human food…we can make an omelet" Her smile was infectious and Edward returned it without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cope; I promise I'll clean up when we're done."

The older woman who had been plastered to the pantry door during the kitchen massacre just shook her head at Edward and left the room with a smile on her face.

"Where is the rest of the family?"

"Oh they went hunting together, but I wanted to stay to make sure you had everything you needed."

Bella's smile was sad, her Mistress had been the last person who looked after her welfare; this small gesture from Edward was reminiscent of the woman she had known as a mother. She quickly shook her head, ridding herself of the memory and focusing on her new family. She had started a new chapter in her life and she was more than happy to be with her family. They were very kind to her thus far.

Under Bella's skilled hands, the two made a wonderful egg-white omelet; breakfast for Bella was complete with a slice of whole wheat toast and a glass of orange juice. They sat at the island in the kitchen while Edward told Bella about his family and his life.

It would be the first of many bonding experiences that Edward orchestrated to get to know this enchanting girl who would soon carry his child.

**Annotation: Let me know what you think of it so far…I love reviews even critical ones! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Three**

**Annotation: Thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read/review/add to their Story Alerts and/or Favorite Stories. It means so much to me to get feedback and to know that so many of you enjoy this story. **

After breakfast, Edward gave Bella a short tour of the Cullen mansion. She was beyond impressed at the wealth that permeated every crevice of her new home but she was more astonished at the vampires behind the wealth. There was more to the Cullen clan than money.

For example, Rosalie was a licensed psychiatrist but more importantly she volunteered at a women's shelter and a rape crisis shelter.

The ever artistic Alice worked for a marketing firm where most of her clientele were department stores. Esme's career was on the artistic side also; she worked for a small interior design firm.

Emmett, on the other hand, was into sports. He ran his own sporting goods store and coached children's hybrid baseball teams. Jasper was on the same wavelength because he ran his own martial arts school for hybrid children.

It was Edward and Carlisle's joint venture that fascinated Bella. They ran a biotechnology firm. Edward had eagerly gone on a tangent talking about the synthetic blood they were on the verge of perfecting. He was animatedly talking about how this product could change the dependency that some vampires had on human blood. Although most of the scientific terms were lost on Bella, she did appreciate his enthusiasm and vowed to do some research later.

She paid close attention to the family's career choices because her aim was use her education to do something useful. She wanted to be more than a Substitute but would never dare to express that to anyone.

They were in the piano room when Bella asked about Tanya's career. Edward became rigid when he stated that Tanya was a 'woman of leisure.' Since Bella didn't want to explore the hostility that Edward projected when his wife was brought up, she decided to skip that conversation altogether. Instead asked about the piano…

When she found out that Edward was the pianist in the family, she was hopeful that he would teach her. She didn't want to overstep her bounds, so she kept her desire mute; yet Edward saw Bella gaze longingly at the piano, "do you play?"

"No, we didn't have time for music lessons as children."

"Oh, will you tell me about your childhood?"

Bella tensed instantly, she never talked about her childhood because she was broken when she was a child. It had been a difficult to believe that all the girls were at the Agency because their parents didn't want them. When Mistress told her that her parents didn't want her day after day, she slipped into a depression. Those were her secret Dark Ages that she had gotten herself through; so it was easy to understand why she wasn't willing to tell Edward about that part of her life.

Edward saw her hesitancy and he quickly came up with a plan.

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you. I'll teach you how to play the piano if you tell me about yourself."

Edward hadn't been interested in playing the piano since his marriage to Tanya. He wasn't inspired anymore and although his family encouraged him to play, he always refused. Now this human had unknowingly drawn him back to one of his favorite pastimes. He smiled as Bella nodded slowly; she was interested in learning and she was willing to bargain moments of discomfort for the chance to learn.

They were now at the end of the tour and Bella asked Edward if she could take a thirty minute run outside. She explained her need to keep her body prepped for a healthy pregnancy. Although Edward wanted to tell Bella that she should try to find hobbies instead of focusing on getting pregnant, he did not want to impose on her beliefs.

Bella returned to her room to look through the closet; she was happy that Alice had actually bought some items on the list the Agency sent to the family. Yet she was unhappy with the liberties that Alice took with the definition of 'work-out clothing'…everything was…tight.

Even so, Bella donned her tank and running shorts; after making sure her shoelaces were secure, she went outside to start her stretches. Bella's body, which was limber and strong from years of eating properly and exercise, immediately garnered Edward's attention. His eyes were locked onto her body…the way her claves flexed as she stretched…the arch in her back as her hands reached for the sky…the naturally golden red highlights in her hair as the light hit her dark locks…. He only came to tell her to remain on the trails in sight of the mansion but he was cemented in place.

Bella was aware that Edward was looking at her but she didn't mind. She was going to have his child, which required much more intimacy than voyeurism so she only nodded when he told her to stay in sight.

Bella loved running. She loved the expansion of her lungs forcing oxygen to feed her working muscles. It was the only time she felt free...and so she slowed to a jog on her way back…if only to prolong that false sense of freedom that running afforded her. Incidentally, her slow pace allowed her to take in more of her surroundings and that's when she spotted an ornate garden near the house.

It was surreal.

She had only seen some of these flowers in books and on television; they were much more spectacular in real life. She jogged over to the garden, taking her time to lightly touch the petals and sniff each flower as she walked through.

She could feel his eyes all over her body; she turned to find Edward studying her…casually leaning against a window inside the mansion.

Edward had rationalized his voyeurism…he was simply keeping an eye on her to make sure that she didn't fall and sprain or break anything; humans were so fragile…

Seeing Bella's appreciation for his mother's garden reminded him that he had neglected the everyday beauty in things around him.

Bella sighed and walked to the house to shower and prepare for lunch. She wanted to spend more time in the garden but she needed to eat something, her stomach was grumbling.

**::::**

Once again Edward joined her in the kitchen to help with cooking lunch. They were sitting at the kitchen island as usual but Bella was suddenly silent. She seemed to have something on her mind. Edward was trying to get her to explain her sudden silence when she blurted out, "are you disappointed in me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't tried to have a baby with me and the Agency said that implantation usually occurred within forty-eight hours of arrival."

Edward was quiet. He looked into her brown eyes and without thinking he replied, "Bella, is it bad that I want you to want to have my child?"

Bella cocked her head, "what do you mean? Of course I want to have your child, that's why I'm here."

Edward hung his head; he didn't have a chance against years of institutional teaching.

At that moment, Carlisle and Esme walked into the kitchen. They gave Edward a bewildered look, no doubt having overheard the conversation, but they turned their attention to Bella. They all sat and chatted while Bella ate her lunch, she was at ease telling them about her day thus far. Esme was delighted that Bella was so taken with the garden so she asked if she would help her take care of the flowers. Bella's wide smile was the only confirmation Esme needed.

The rest of the day went smoothly as Esme took time to get to know the woman who would bring her first grandchild into the world. Bella even spent time with Rosalie and Tanya who talked about the decorating the baby room. Alice had already begun designing an exclusive clothing line for the baby; she failed to take into account that the baby wasn't even conceived yet.

Bella was a little exhausted from all the chatting when Carlisle called her into the sitting room.

That night, with the family present, he gave her a beautiful platinum necklace. It was elegantly simple; demure with no ostentatious designs, only the Cullen Crest hung proudly from it.

Tears spilled from Bella's eyes when Carlisle placed it on her. She truly belonged to them and although it wasn't imprinted into her skin, it signified that the family had extended themselves to include her. She finally belonged. When Esme had been the first to hug her, she was overjoyed and hugged Esme back with the utmost sincerity. Emmett spun her around and hugged her small frame to his massive one as he welcomed her. Alice was squealing and hugging her while Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya were more reserved in their hugs. Edward did not attempt to hug her; he simply gave her a brilliant smile.

That night Bella retired to bed with a content heart. She was a Cullen.

She woke up in the middle of the night with a start; someone had been in her room. She could feel it…of course with vampires, it was near impossible to prove yet she quickly turned on the lamp and scanned the room. Her gaze lingered on the freshly cut flowers in the crystal vase on her nightstand; she knew who her night visitor was.

Edward had left her flowers from the garden.

_Now why would he do that? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Four**

**Annotation: Thank you to all who read this story. A special thanks to **_**sunfleur**_** for getting the word out about this story via twitter. Many of you have two main questions: How long has Tanya and Edward been married? Why did he marry her? I will answer those two questions in this chapter. Please let me know if you have any more questions, I will answer them personally or through the story…**

Bella gazed at the flowers the next morning as she brushed her hair. They remained on her nightstand in all their perfection, which made her smile. She was flattered by Edward's gesture to make her feel welcomed by the family. The Cullens were good and she was grateful for that.

She had not seen Edward yet, which disappointed her; it was Sunday and she knew that they were all going to work the next day. In that moment, she was happy that at least Tanya would remain home with her.

Still…she wanted to see Edward; she wanted to start her piano lessons and she wanted to know when they could start working on the baby.

She made breakfast while Mrs. Cope kept her company. After her short run and yoga stretches, she prepared to help Esme in the garden. The two women spent the late morning laughing and gardening together. Bella loved the feel of the rich soil in her hands and the way the water droplets glisten in the sun. She was also mesmerized by how lovely Esme's skin looked in the sunlight. It was luminous, like the dew drops on the leaves in the garden. She blushed when Esme caught her starring but Esme only gave her a gentle smile.

Although Edward had not accompanied her that morning, he still looked over her. He couldn't place the feelings that he felt towards this human.

He talked to his father about it when they hunted the previous night. He confessed to Carlisle that he wanted to do something nice for Bella and he remembered how she looked at the flowers after her run, so he picked flowers and arranged them in a vase for her. However he felt embarrassed and so he snuck into her room like a thief in the night and left them on her nightstand.

Carlisle couldn't understand Edward's deep attachment for the human but he didn't voice it; they had more important topics of discussion, namely Tanya. The two men discussed the implications of her actions on the night he saved her.

The energy it took Edward to keep calm as he told his father what he learned from Tanya's thoughts was staggering. After his rant, Carlisle was understandably angry…he had watched Edward suffer in silence with guilt over her immortality. But he held his tongue as they focused on whether or not to tell Bella.

After a long thoughtful debate the men came to a decision. They also needed to find a way to let the entire family know what Edward learned without alerting Tanya.

Now the million dollar question was how to deal with Tanya.

So that Sunday, Edward smiled as he watched Bella charm his mother while they gardened. As lunch neared, he walked towards the two women. His mother looked up first but he only had eyes for the human next to her. Bella's face was lit up with a smile when she saw Edward.

"Hey you must have been happy to cook without a pesky vampire hovering."

"Hi," Bella was thoughtful for a moment, "actually it was kind of lonely."

Her voice was quiet but sincere making Edward's silent heart ached. He knew he was delaying the inevitable, but he owed it to her to tell her the truth.

"Can I make it up to you then? I want to take you out to eat."

Bella's eyes widened with excitement, "you mean out there?" She pointed beyond the Cullen grounds in no particular direction.

Edward cocked his head and nodded. She took a deep breath and smiled back at him. She nearly stumbled as she rose to change her dirty clothing. In her excitement to get another glimpse at the mysterious world, she almost forgot to thank Esme for allowing her to help in the garden. She ran back to thank the woman who was chuckling at Bella's excitement. She was also sad that this human didn't have luxury that some humans took for granted.

**:::::**

Edward's Mercedes was sleek and luxurious but Bella was more taken with his chivalrous gesture as he opened the passenger door for her. She did not expect such politeness because of her stature as a Substitute and the pleasant surprise left her beaming as they drove away from the mansion.

They were on the highway when Edward noticed that Bella was gripping her seat and pressing her body into the soft leather.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded but never took her eyes off the road, "are cars suppose to move this fast?"

Edward was appalled with himself. He failed to remember that Bella wasn't accustomed to riding in cars and the speed of his vehicle might make her carsick. He slowed the vehicle and she breathed a sigh of relief before she smiled. He silently observed her as she relaxed and took in the scenery.

He chose a small family-owned Greek restaurant. The humans, who ran the establishment, were very welcoming and Edward could tell that they thought he was dating a human...it was all very scandalous.

He observed Bella as she ate and prepared his mind for what he was about to tell her. He kept an easy conversation with her as she animatedly talked about the restaurant. He wanted to take her to a botanical garden nearby in the hopes that the natural scenery would comfort her…maybe it would be easier.

They exited the restaurant and headed to the public garden. Once inside, he led her to a small pond where they sat side-by-side on a bench; Bella's eyes traced every object in sight.

It was beautifully peaceful.

"Bella, I want to tell you about my relationship with Tanya because it affects you."

Bella snapped her head towards Edward. She focused all her attention on him as he began his story. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach…

Edward knew Tanya for ten years but they had been married for six months.

He met her when she was human.

During that time, Edward taught a graduate biomedical night class at the local university and a human Tanya was a student in his class. He knew she struggled with the workload and he had office hours for all his students who needed extra support. He encouraged those who struggled, including Tanya. She took that as an invitation to throw herself at him and thought she could sleep her way to a passing grade.

Imagine her surprise when Edward rejected her and was even offended that she thought he was capable of that kind of manipulation.

Edward's rejection only encouraged Tanya and soon he became her obsession. She would always enter the class with inappropriate outfits and constantly try to make appointments with Edward's secretary for 'alone time' with him. Edward was exasperated and anticipated the end of the semester eagerly.

One day after class, Tanya remained behind to make another pass at Edward. He was particularly harsh that day when he explained to her that her humanity and his vampirism made it almost impossible for a relationship to develop even if he wanted one. He instantly felt bad when he saw her rushing out of the room with tears in her eyes.

What Edward didn't know was that his words became skewed in Tanya's mind. She thought he meant that she wasn't good enough for him because she was human. If she was a vampire, he would be with her.

Right after the incident, Tanya was drowning her sorrows with alcohol when she spotted a vampire couple at the bar. They were simply sitting together chatting. She was angry and jealous when she stumbled over to James and Victoria. She wanted to antagonize them, if she was lucky, they would turn her. She sneered in their faces while swearing. Her final act was to throw her disgusting drink on the couple.

It was a very stupid move.

Because as Tanya left the bar and stumbled through the campus, heading to Edward's office, James and Victoria left the bar. James reached her as soon as she was alone. His razor sharp teeth pierced her skin and his venom leaked into her veins as he began to feed.

Edward was on his way to his car when he smelled the blood and heard James and Victoria's angry thoughts. He barely got there in time to restrain James. Tanya's heart was faintly beating as he attempted to restrain both vampires. From their thoughts, he saw the entire incident. He saw the bitterness in Tanya's face and he knew she was reacting to his earlier rejection.

He felt responsible for her actions and he also felt responsible for what was happening to her now…because Tanya was surely turning.

An investigation was later launched and James and Victoria were penalized by the Volturi coven for harming Tanya. Although Tanya was wrong to incite their anger without provocation, they still expected the vampires to show restraint and refrain from stooping to a human's level of immaturity.

Edward took responsibility for the newborn because he blamed himself for what happened to her that night. If he had never been so harsh to her, then she would have never confronted James and Victoria. He took Tanya to Alaska to live with family friends, the Denalis. He remained with her for the decade of her newborn phase.

Tanya was a difficult newborn. Her mind instinctively focused on blood and sex. It was painful for Edward to be around her when those two urges consumed her thoughts but he never relented. He felt so guilty for treating her harshly that he remained with her until she could function in the presence of humans without tearing them apart.

She had bonded so well with the Denalis that he felt secure in his decision when he announced that he was returning to his family.

He was wrong.

Tanya went into a volatile state and almost fell apart when Edward told her that he was leaving. She constantly asked him for verbal reassurances that he would not leave her.

Six months ago, Edward finally married her out of desperation to quell her fragile state. She was on the verge of suicide because she was immensely dependant on him. He felt so responsible for her that he had agreed to marry her without a second thought.

It was three month after the small marriage ceremony that she urged him to get a Substitute. She had pleaded with him for two months explaining how much it would mean for them to have a baby together. Edward could not deny her need to have a child since he felt so responsible for taking that away from her; even though James was the one who turned her. It took them a month to find Bella and it was another two months before all the paperwork went through.

It was during those two months that Tanya's mind had slipped in the presence of Edward. He had always remained out of her mind because her newborn thoughts were too volatile. But on that fateful day, he saw her thoughts…she had planned this from the moment she walked towards James and Victoria in that bar.

She planned to antagonize a vampire so that she could be transformed; then Edward would be with her. She had constructed this entire fiasco and he was beyond angry; the guilt that crushed him every time he looked at Tanya for the last decade was debilitating… he had done everything thus far as an act of repentance for causing this to happen to her.

But it was all a lie.

This was the news he came to deliver to Bella while Carlisle was informing the family back at the mansion.

He hadn't confronted Tanya yet because he was too angry to think clearly. He wanted to wait until he figured what to do about Bella.

So this was where it got tricky.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you were drawn into this, but I was tricked into the situation that I'm in now, and although I'm so happy I met you, we need to make some tough decisions."

"No…no…no…"

Bella paled and she was mumbling as Edward delivered the blow that would end her.

"My marriage is about to end, so we obviously don't need a Substitute anymore…"

Bella's breathing was frantic as her breath became jagged and difficult. She was hyperventilating; she knew that this family was too good to be true, now she was going to be sent back. The shame that would descend on her would surely spiral her into a deep depression.

Her vision blurred as her lungs struggled to get oxygen to her brain. She could hear Edward's voice but it was far away. She felt him cradle her to his body before darkness took over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Five**

Slivers of light began to seep between the folds of darkness in her mind. Her unconscious safe haven was giving way to the conscious world. It was the frantic voice of her savior turned executioner that was the catalyst. Bella could feel Edward's voice luring her into the world that had abandoned her.

She was all too familiar with abandonment.

From birth, she had been deposited on the doorsteps of the Agency; relinquished by the very people who were supposed to love her. Parents were supposed to love their children beyond reason…._why hadn't they been able to love her?_

She never expected to be loved at the Agency. They had made it painfully clear that it was a temporary location before all inhabitants found a home. Her only hope was to find a wonderful family that would never forsake her.

She thought the Cullens were the answer to her fervent prayers. _Were the Cullens no different than her parents?_

She had yearned to belong somewhere, anywhere for such a long time that it had seeped into her bones. She grasped at any chance to fit in. She would have done anything for the Cullens to keep her. Because even as a child, Bella realized that if someone truly loved you, they would never abandon you.

At such a tender age, she understood that she wasn't looking for a place to belong to, she was seeking love…the difficult part to swallow was her belief that she would never find it.

Bella was ensnared in these emotions as she drowned in the depths of her grief and cradled in Edward's embrace. She was curled towards him as he drove with one hand and tucked her into his body with the other.

He was fracturing by the second. He hadn't anticipated Bella's emotional breakdown. He was frustrated that he was locked out of her mind and he was calling her name repeatedly.

Edward's car flew around the twists and turns of the highway, blurring past the wall of ancient trees as he sped towards his home. He needed Carlisle to look at Bella but more importantly he needed Jasper to assure him that he had not damaged her emotionally.

His car skidded to a stop and he was inside his home before the engine shut off. Carlisle was waiting for him, no doubt due to Alice's foresight.

"Please, please, help her…" the words left Edward in painful gasps as his eyes burned into Carlisle's. This was a plea from a desperate man.

Carlisle gently took Bella's limp body from Edward and transported her to his study where he could examine her.

He checked her vital signs as Edward sank into the couch. His crumbled form sat silently as he concentrated on Carlisle's mind.

Bella was physically healthy.

They both looked at each other with a sigh of relief. Edward gathered Bella into his arms once again and the two men joined the family in the sitting room.

Jasper's gaze was intent on both Edward and Bella; he relayed Bella's tumultuous emotions to Edward but he could not help but notice the way Edward held Bella as he sat on the couch with her.

In that moment, Tanya entered the mansion with Esme trailing behind. Alice had warned the family earlier when she saw Edward driving home. They took action and Esme asked Tanya to join her on a short errand to give Edward time to take care of Bella before the confrontation.

During that time, Rosalie had been pacing on the detailed Persian rug while Emmett sat brooding in a corner. He was hunched over, contemplating all the pain he wanted to inflict on Tanya because she manipulated herself into his family. He, of course, was distracted by Rose's tyrannical rant as she spewed venom, cursing the day that Tanya was brought into existence. He would have to prevent his wife from launching at Tanya; she was intensely protective of the family.

It was hard for Jasper to keep everyone's betrayed and murderous thoughts from escalating as he held his wife. He was torn between monitoring Bella's emotional storm and keeping the family calm enough to approach the situation without any violence.

The divorce papers that he had Jenks produce in rapid time sat prominently on the glass table in the center of the room. It seemed largely out of place next to Esme's prized ghost orchids.

Tanya and Esme's steps echoed as they approached the sitting room. Emmett moved to Rosalie's side and held her around the waist in a gesture that may look romantic to an outsider. They all knew he was trying to hold her back and hopefully his touch calmed her.

Esme remained behind Tanya, who stood at the threshold with a look of confusion on her face. To her right, Rosalie stood with her legs parted as if she was about to crouch and launch at any moment. Her only tether seemed to be Emmett who stood behind his wife. Their twin looks of malice cemented Tanya to the entryway of the sitting room. She swiveled to her left and saw Jasper trailing leisure circles on Alice's back as both their bodies were angled towards her. Alice was staring intently at Tanya but Jasper seemed to be focused towards the back of the room. When she followed Jasper's gaze, she saw Edward holding an unconscious Bella in his arms as they sat on the couch. Edward's gaze was focused on Bella; he seemed to have a look of extreme concentration on his face. She briefly glanced at Carlisle who stood in the middle of the room. But her attention returned to Edward as he remained fixated on Bella, he had not even raised his head to look at her.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get Tanya's attention, "Tanya would you like to tell us why you antagonized James and Victoria the night of the attack?"

"What?" Tanya's voice was barely audible as the shock of this topic registered on her face. She had always appreciated the Cullen's ability to avoid the subject of her incident with James and Victoria. She hadn't known that Edward could read minds until after her transformation and she had always feared that he would find out her true motivations behind the incident. Walking into this scene was strange enough, but hearing Carlisle's words suddenly made her fear blossom.

Her eyes frantically sought Edward as her knees began to weaken, "Edward…"

He was silent, his gaze never lifting from Bella's face.

"Tanya, we know what your motives were and there are no words to express how deep this deception has affected our family. I was giving you a chance to simply act like an adult but I do not want you to occupy any more of my family's precious time."

Carlisle's voice was stoic; he was restraining himself for the sake of the family, but he was also completely disgusted with the woman who stood before him. He wanted her out of his sight and out of his family's life.

He breathed an exasperated sigh before continuing, "you need to sign these divorce papers so we can start to right the wrong you have created here." He was pointing to the thick stack of papers on the glass table.

Tanya's face fell at the words 'divorce papers'. She looked frantically from Edward to Carlisle.

Edward suddenly sighed as low growl came from Alice. Jasper finally looked at Tanya.

"I won't sign those, I love him. I did everything I did because I love Edward."

Tanya was looking Carlisle in the eye with a determined glare, challenging everything he just said. She was not going down without a fight. She knew that she endangered herself and Edward with her plan to become a vampire, but it worked out better than she expected. She feared that she would die when James didn't stop drinking as he sank his teeth into her neck. She could feel her heart slowing as it fought to keep what little blood her body held. Suddenly James was gone and she saw Edward protecting her from two vampires. Then she slowly began to burn alive from James' venom. She knew that Edward only remained in Alaska with her because he felt guilty. Yet she was convinced that he loved her on some level. _Why had he saved her from James if he did not love her?_ She also knew that he only married her because of that guilt but she knew that with time he could learn to love her. Maybe he already did and she just needed to show him that he loved her.

Edward finally looked at Tanya and the undiluted hatred that consumed his dark eyes made her falter. Her previous confidence when she defied Carlisle's request shattered under his gaze. He was clinging to the fragile human body in his arms to stop himself from shaking Tanya's deranged thoughts from her head.

"I love you" she whimpered to him.

In a blur of movement, the silent Esme, who stood behind Tanya seething, suddenly appeared before her. She clamped her delicate hands around Tanya's throat and slammed her into the nearest wall… anchoring the ousted vampire by her throat.

"You will never say those words to my son again. You do not know what love is you sick excuse of a woman! You jeopardized my child's life with your dangerous plans, and then you went further by using his compassion to weave your way into our family. I will never forgive you for the suffering you've caused him. You were never a Cullen and you will never be a Cullen. Now sign the papers and get out of our sight!"

The entire room stilled; only Bella's breathing stirred the air as Esme finished her speech. This sweet protective woman, who was mother and wife, had finally lost the patience and restraint her husband had.

She released Tanya's throat and dragged her stunned form to the stack of papers. Tanya's hands shook and her body sagged with tears that would never fall. She signed and initialed every place that Esme pointed to. When the last page was signed, Esme looked to Jasper and Emmett, who regarded their mother with a new level of awe and respect. Emmett had a large grin plastered on his face while Jasper gave her a small smile. He gave Alice a quick kiss before they both approached Tanya.

Esme released her and in a silent line, Jasper, Tanya, and Emmett disappeared into the night. They entered the car and the three drove silently down the winding roads. They were driving her to the airport where Carmen was waiting to take her to Alaska. Their family friends were angry with Tanya but everyone agreed that it was better to keep an eye on her. Carlisle even went further and had already set up therapy sessions for her.

The remaining Cullens were all smiling at Esme who seemed much calmer now that the papers were signed and Tanya was on her way out of their lives. Carlisle was hugging her and giving her tender kisses along her jaw line while Rosalie and Alice shook their heads at them. Edward's mind was still replaying the protective thoughts that had consumed his mother when she confronted Tanya. He was still looking at the door that Tanya had just walked out of, when he felt a soft warm hand cup his cheek.

His head snapped to the human in his lap, "are you going to send me away now?"

Bella's voice was timid and pleading. It nearly broke his heart to see her so fragile. He instinctively pulled her into a hug, "I'll never send you away, never."

Bella's sinking heart suddenly bobbed on the surface of her sea of despair. She felt instantly lighter and soon her heart soared as Edward's words lifted her to new heights of happiness.

She would remain with the Cullens.

**Annotation: Thank you for the continued reviews…I must say that I am in love with all my Tanya-haters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Six**

No one wears rejection well, Tanya included. She sat in the back of the car, stunned at the turn of events. She replayed every moment in which she was near Edward and she could not pinpoint when she slipped. She was always so careful to avoid her human memories in Edward's presence. Apparently she had failed. She didn't even think about Bella's fate.

The entire incident disturbed Bella. Now that Tanya was gone, was she supposed to have Emmett's and Rosalie's baby? They were dependant on her experience with Edward and Tanya before they made their decision. Maybe Edward would not be opposed to being a single father. She would have to ask him. She would also assure him that she would remain to help him take care of the baby, for as long as he wanted.

Bella was still in Edward's arms while she entertained these thoughts. Her forehead puckered in concentration as Edward smiled as he looked at her.

He wanted to question her but she began to move out of his arms. He hadn't realized it, but their embrace was very intimate and his family was still in the room. She blushed as he settled her on the couch next to him. She looked uncomfortable as the crease between her brows deepened, "so what happens now?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at Bella with concern in their eyes. Bella was a victim in all of this and they knew that she was set on having children. The family needed to talk about how they were going get her involved in other activities.

Edward was inspired by his parents' thoughts and stood offering his hand to Bella, "it's been an exciting day, why don't we start your piano lessons." He thought the feel of the piano keys underneath their fingers would soothe her.

The piano seemed daunting to Bella. She felt Edward next to her on the piano bench and leaned slightly to get some comfort from him. His voice was soothing as he explained the nuances of playing. He made it sound like a romance between the player's fingers and the piano.

Edward played for her, his fingers moved devotedly across the keys as his eyes fluttered close and his lips parted. Bella remained fixated on the rapture that was apparent on his face. She was not familiar with what he was playing but his music had a life of its own. It was instinctive for her to lean into him, her eyes closed as she took a breath. He smelled divine, his scent beckoned to her, willing her to move closer.

"Bella…"

Her heart accelerated as her eyes flew open. Edward had stopped playing and was looking at her. His eyes roamed over her face, her flushed cheeks, her parted lips and her heady scent all make him gulp the venom that pooled in his mouth.

Bella quickly turned her body to face the piano. At some point in her trance, she had angled her entire body towards Edward. She could feel the flush on her cheeks as she tried to use her hair as a shield but Edward ran his cool hand through her dark locks to expose her face.

"Why don't you place your hands on top of mine to get a feel for the keys…once yet get more comfortable, we can start learning a few pieces," Edward didn't know what happened but he was taken back with his reaction to Bella. She had been in his presence for only a weekend and he was drowning himself in her.

The pair remained at the piano simply feeling out the keys for a long time before Bella finally spoke.

"I didn't know vampires could separate from their mates as easily as you did with Tanya."

Edward feared Bella's reaction to his divorce from Tanya because of what it meant for her future. He never expected to broach the subject today of all days but he didn't want Bella to be left in the dark.

"Tanya and I weren't mates Bella. I'm sure they taught you that when a vampire finds their mate, they are permanently altered and nothing can sever that bond. I felt none of those things for Tanya."

"So you were never in love with her?"

"I've never had the pleasure of knowing love. What about you Bella, have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

They had abandoned the piano and were facing each other now. Bella gave Edward a curious stare before a laugh escaped her lips. She thought he was joking with her, "I'm not allowed to fall in love."

Edward kept his reaction to her revelation hidden, "Bella, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. No one needs permission to fall in love. It's sometimes hard to find but when it happens, it's as natural as breathing for you."

The conversation was approaching dangerous grounds; Edward was confronting some ideas that the Agency must have given Bella so he was grateful when he heard Emmett approaching them.

"Hey Bella, you any good yet?"

Emmett's large frame leaned against the door as he looked at the pair with amused eyes. He wanted to invite Bella to join him at work on Monday but he didn't know how Edward was going to react. Edward's encouraging smile gave him the affirmation he needed.

"Well since it's my first lesson, I'm still terrible." Her smile was infectious and both Edward and Emmett grinned at her.

"Don't sweat it, Edward here is the master of the piano, he'll have you playing with your eyes closed in no time," there was a long pause before Emmett continued, "so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. I'm going to be at the store during the day and I have a practice game in the evening. I'm sure you'd have more fun with me than hanging out here."

Bella gave Edward a questioning glance, asking if it was alright with him. She took his heartening look as a yes and her face lit up. "That sounds great Emmett!"

Bella was excited for the remainder of the evening. Edward helped her with dinner and he had to encourage her to finish her meal. She was so busy chatting with Emmett about their upcoming day, that she would only take a few bites every ten minutes. Edward had to finally ask Emmett to leave so Bella could finish dinner.

She was tired by the end of the day, but she tossed and turned when she was finally under the covers. The anxiety was building in her. She didn't understand her attachment to Edward. She was looking forward to having children for Edward, but with Tanya gone, that was out of the question. Now that she was going to be spending the day with Emmett, she wondered if he and Rosalie would want her to have their baby.

Soon the long day caught up with her and she drifted off into a tumultuous sleep. Her dream turned into a nightmare where she couldn't find Edward. She was asking him to free her but he never answered.

She was happy when she woke up at dawn. There was much more activity than she was used to as everyone got ready for work. She was almost done with breakfast by the time Emmett came looking for her. He was accompanied by suit-clad Edward and Bella nearly dropped her spoon. She quickly focused on her oatmeal when she felt herself blush. This earned a chuckle from Mrs. Cope, who was keeping her company in the kitchen.

"You ready for an honest day's work Bella?" Emmett's booming voice and grin settled Bella's nerves immensely. She quickly got her jacket and followed Emmett towards his SUV; she was aware of Edward's presence shadowing her and it did not surprise her when he opened her door. Edward watched as Bella buckled her seatbelt before he leaned in, "be careful."

That was all he said before shutting the door and walking to his car. He entered swiftly as Carlisle got into the passenger side, soon their car sped away. Bella was still dazed from Edward's scent when she glanced over to see Rosalie giving Emmett a deep kiss. The blatant display of affection caused her to focus on Alice's yellow Porsche as she and Jasper left for the day. Esme was standing at the front door looking fondly as her family members departed; she gave Bella a wave and a smile of encouragement after Rosalie and Emmett finally stopped kissing.

Bella did surprisingly well at Emmett's sporting goods store. She was attentive as his human employee, Michael, explained the inner workings of the store.

The customers took to her immediately, not because she was beautiful, but because she was genuine. Most of the customers, whether they were vampires, humans or hybrids knew more about the products than Bella. Yet she always seemed to get them to chat with her about their plans for their purchases. They never got frustrated or annoyed because her curiosity and attentiveness lured them into telling her stories about their trip into the wilderness.

Michael was impressed with Bella too. He had never met a human who was a Substitute and he always thought the women in that profession were dim-witted. His assessment was made without much knowledge of these women so knowing that they were children and grew up with indoctrinated beliefs changed his opinion drastically. His entire day with Bella taught him that she was very intelligent. These women were taught multiple subject matters to make it easier to adapt and connect to their families. They were well versed in many topics; the downfall was that they lacked experiences to accompany their knowledge. Thus he was impressed that Bella was curious enough to lure customers into sharing their experiences with her.

He silently hoped to see Bella again after she left with Emmett.

Bella was very excited about baseball practice. Emmett wanted to start Bella with the youngest hybrids, so she would be helping him with the five and six year old boys. She began by helping them tie their laces or fix their helmets. Although she was sure they didn't need helmets, Emmett enforced that it was important for them to practice safety.

Bella was their biggest fan; she cheered every time they hit the ball. They moved around the field too quickly for her human eyes but she cheered nonetheless. She was always at the home plate where she was suppose to be calling the play; most of the time they ran into her outstretched arms squealing in glee. She got knocked over several times and bruises started to bloom on her arms and torso…she was too engrossed to notice.

After practice, she helped the kids pack up their supplies and wait for their parents or nannies while Emmett remained inside the locker room preparing the upcoming schedules. The children were all fond of her and had all taken to calling her Coach Bella…even though she played more than she coached that day.

She watched as other Substitutes or vampire mothers came to take their kids home. She felt a deep rift in her, hollowing her out. She never interacted with real children; the Agency only used life-like dolls to train them. Now that she spent an entire afternoon with real children, she yearned for them. The worst part was that she wanted them for herself; she didn't want to give them up…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Seven**

**Annotation: A big thank you to **_**MarchHare5**_** for formatting tip and suggestion with the plot. It made me reflect on all the underlying themes within the story; it is much more than a romance. There may be some themes that are sensitive to some, please know that I write with the utmost respect. I do not want to diminish anyone's experiences or feelings when I delve into situations of abuse, abandonment or rejection. As I have previously mentioned I appreciate all types of reviews, even the critical ones because it helps me to demand excellence of myself. Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read. **

The worst abuse is sometimes not the one that leaves a visible mark on the skin.

It is possible to inflict psychological torture by changing a human's mind into that of a vessel lacking self-awareness. This is a disturbingly accurate picture of Bella's life at the Agency. Her experience left her in a place where she yearns for children, yet she is emotionally unprepared for them.

The Agency made the girls feel like they were part of an elite society; they were above needing any type love to fulfill their purpose. Chosen at a young age to further the hybrid race was an honor. She was so entranced by her teachings that guilt devoured her whenever she longed for her parents' love. Mistress reminded them that this need for love made them weak. They should embrace the idea of love but never participate in it. Bella found it difficult, so she chose to simply ignore her feelings altogether. She excelled at this task and was praised for it. It started with her Mistress, and now she was ready to overlook her feelings to make the Cullens happy. With this method, she hoped to be loved.

To Bella, children were an item on a checklist; they were a means to fulfill her purpose. There was never an opportunity for her to understand that children were more than products of a contract. They were a living tribute to love itself. They were the best parts of two individuals brought to life.

Bella's need to have children and her need to be loved were undisputedly intertwined. She wanted someone to love her and a child's love would fulfill the need in her. There was also a rebellious part that wanted to prove that she could be a better parent than her own. Years of ignoring her feelings left Bella alone with her turmoil…suffering in silence.

This was a problem because the Cullens seemed to want her to explore her own feelings. The very idea of no longer living to please those around her caused a schism that threatened to rupture Bella's mind.

As Emmet drove home, she focused on the mantras that she has learned all her life. She needed reinforcement from her training to explain the longing that she felt when she saw the children's interaction with their parents. The blatant love that was displayed between child and parent was lacking in her own life and the realization haunted her.

**:::::**

The week progressed with Bella accompanying Emmett to the store. She worked well with Michael who was taken with Bella. He was more than pleased when Bella started to ask him about himself and what it felt like to live without a purpose. The question threw him off but soon he understood Bella's fascination. They spent hours talking as they worked side-by-side. After each conversation with Michael, Bella thought about the parallels in her life. She would sometimes spend hours lost in her thoughts.

One of her actions that she began to question had to do with her eating habits and exercise regime. It was the end of the week when Michael tried to share an ice-cream sundae with Bella. He was determined after he found out that she never had ice-cream. She explained that she ate frozen yogurt as a healthier alternative. She finally conceded when Michael got down on his knees to beg while there were customers in the store. Emmett, of course, laughed at a blushing Bella and winked as she left with Michael.

Bella discovered that she loved ice-cream sundaes. She did acknowledge that it was too much sugar at once and it would not become a daily habit. Yet it left a lasting effect on her.

She took that night to think about the countless hours she spent exercising or planning her next meal. The only reasons she did these things was to have a healthy pregnancy. Her actions were not to increase her lifespan, they to increase the likelihood of a healthy child. The ice-cream sundae was her first experience with junk food and it troubled her. It wasn't the schedule of always eating certain foods or working out that bothered her, it was the reasons behind her actions.

Jasper was a bit thrown when Bella came back from her first day with Emmett. He felt a sadness that deepened throughout the week. His family had always been careful with their emotions when they were around him. They knew the constant inference their feelings caused but Bella was unaware of the Cullen's abilities. Jasper concluded that Bella's feelings had been subdued until she spent her first day with Emmett.

He recently felt an immense amount of confusion from her. He mentioned it to Edward, who was already feeling confused by his need to shelter Bella.

Edward felt guilty for bringing Bella into his mess of a life so he confessed his worries to Carlisle. He was assured that the family would alert him, if he repeated his mistakes. He didn't want his guilt to cloud his judgment; he wanted Bella to make the right decisions for herself without his interference. When he did talk to Jasper about Bella's feelings, he understood that it would be difficult. Not only was Bella confused but she seemed to be holding her emotions back. He worried that that she would implode if she didn't express herself.

The family met throughout the week as Bella slept. They wanted to get her to open up to someone about her past and her needs. They wanted her to explore the emotions she kept within her. Edward was the closest to Bella; simply because they were suppose to have a child together. They noticed that she instinctively was closer to him because of the expected intimacy. They all agreed that it was a great idea to keep teaching Bella how to play the piano in exchange for her history.

**::::**

It was a random evening when Bella decided to go for a run. She remained on the Cullen grounds and was twenty minutes into her run when she stopped. All of the tension from the week came crashing down on her. She dropped to her knees and wept. She wept for the parents she never knew, she wept for the longing she felt when she saw those children and she wept because she hadn't cried in such a long time. It was a relief to simply cry for no other reason than to cry. She tried so hard for so long to please everyone and she was weary. She just wanted to cry. She was happy that she was far away from the house that no one, vampire or human, could hear her. She knew her eyes were probably blotchy and her nose was red so she tried to enter the house a quietly and calmly as possible.

Her steps were slow and measured; she didn't want anyone to see that she was crying. She was going up the stairs to her room when she spotted Edward at the end of the hallway.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

He moved so quickly that Bella gasped; she had only blinked when he moved from down the hallway to stand before her.

It was evident that she was crying. His eyes roamed her body to note that there were several bruises on her arms and legs. Some seemed to be old but there were new ones forming.

"Who did this to you?"

Bella followed Edward's eyes to the irregular patterns of bruises she had amasses from coaching with Emmett. "Oh, these are from the kids I coach with Emmett," Bella pointed to her bruises while looking at Edward's hardened expression. "And I'm fine; I just went for a run."

Bella sidestepped Edward, since she was afraid that he was angry with her. Before she entered the shower, she heard Edward yell at Emmett.

Edward was angry when he saw the purple discolorations on Bella's arms and shins. He was in a heated discussion with Emmett about the dangers of allowing a human to get in the way of running hybrid children, when Bella interrupted.

"Edward, do you have time to help me with dinner?"

Edward glanced between Bella and Emmett as if trying to figure out if Emmett had somehow gotten Bella to rescue him.

Of course Emmett winked at Bella as Edward walked towards her. This earned Emmett a small smile from Bella.

Dinner took place in silence and after eating, Bella went to the study to get a book to clear her mind. She heard Edward's music float down the hall to her and it only helped to soothe her.

Bella had no recollection of dozing off in the armchair but she was being shaken by someone.

"Bella, wake up!"

Edward's amber eyes swirled with worry as he looked at Bella. She was having a nightmare but she had no memory of her dreams. Her mind immediately went to her time in the Agency. She was so used to having nightmares when she lived there that it wasn't unusual for her to forget her dreams.

She remained in the large armchair as Edward took the seat across from her on a large couch.

"Edward, do you know how the Agency was created? I'm not ungrateful; I just wondered what would possess someone to give a human to an institution like that."

He suspected that she got the abridged version of what occurred to get these humans and vampires to co-exist in a symbiotic relationship. He didn't want to tell her all the political strife that was endured by both parties but she had a right to know how the world functioned.

"To understand the reasons for the Agency, it's important to know the truth about humans and vampires."

Bella gave him her undivided attention.

Long before Bella was born and long before the public was aware of the existence of the vampires, they were introduced to the human leaders of the world. In a time where the economy was in turmoil, these human leaders needed financial salvation. Not only were humans unwilling to give up their wealth, they wanted their nations to prosper.

Vampires, who were leaders in the vampiric community, decided to approach these leaders. Their long lives gave them the luxury of amassing unthinkable wealth with which they could buy and sell some of the most prestigious nations.

Human leaders were at a disadvantage during the negotiations with the vampires. So in exchange for pouring their wealth into the economy, they wanted the humans to reveal the existence of vampires. Vampires were tired of living underground like sewer rats; they wanted the freedom to walk the earth as they pleased. They also wanted to have a say in the leadership of the world since vampires needed humans too. They worried about the impending scarcity due to economic hardship; poverty always brought on numerous diseases that killed humans in droves. It meant that the vampires would lose a large amount of their food supply; thus they took preventative methods. They thought their contributions to the leadership of the world would prevent future economic disasters.

Soon the humans became figureheads; the vampires became the puppeteers. Vampires had more experience since they lived longer lives. They lived through the reign of many different humans and had been privy to all the mistakes that humans frequently made.

Integration was very tumultuous; humans naturally were rebellious when they found out that their natural predators had a hold over them. It took a long time to get a treaty between the two groups; new laws needed enforcement and it took some time to implement. In the end, the vampire leaders who made financial contributions were responsible for all the vampire-human interactions in their chosen locations. The Volturi, Denali and Cullen clans represented the United States of America, Canada and large portions of Europe. Other countries were represented by various other clans.

One of the hardest laws to enforce was the outlawing of human hunting. In lieu of draining humans, human blood was donated to a blood bank that specifically catered to vampires. Many vampires decided to feed only on animals as act of peace. Any vampire that broke the laws was dealt with by the vampires responsible for the area the crime occurred.

The most hated law was one that required all humans to be represented by a vampire clan in a leadership position. Thus humans who lived in the United States, Canada, or Europe were represented by the Volturi-Denali-Cullen clans. The Volturi did this as their full time job while the Denalis and Cullens only stepped in when it was necessary; they preferred to live normal lives. The Cullens resided in the United States, the Denalis lived in either Canada or Alaska, and the Volturi lived in Italy.

The only humans without representatives were the Substitutes that lived in the Agency. In a twisted way, they were the only free humans. Yet they could be claimed by any vampire from any part of the world.

The Agency came out of a need for children. It was forbidden to turn a child into a vampire because of the volatile nature of young vampires. One eccentric vampire wanted to give his wife the gift of a child. He knew his wife always wanted children and could never have them. He hypothesized that vampires could have children with human women and he finally got a human female to agree to try to have a child with him. They had three children together.

Her pregnancies resembled a normal human female pregnancy. She even had natural births at home. The children appeared to be a normal except for their brain development, which seemed accelerated. They formed a family and continued to try to have more children. It was only after the last birth that things went bad. The human had lost too much blood during birth and they rushed her to the hospital…it was too late.

The Volturi came to investigate since the human's baby was not brought to the hospital by the vampires who came with her. That's when they found all three hybrid children and took the entire family to Italy to study the children. They found that the hybrid children developed at an accelerated rate when compare to human children until puberty came; then their growth was exponential before it ceased altogether.

The entire incident caused an upheaval in both human and vampire communities. Humans didn't want to feel like cattle waiting to be slaughtered or bred. Vampires who longed for a family thought they should given the opportunity to have children.

The Agency was birthed out of the requirement to fulfill the needs of vampires who desired children. Hybrids were ideal because they offered vampires the chance to experience their child's growth yet the children did not die. The Agency created locations all over the world. Humans were given the opportunity to leave their children with the Agency instead of orphanages and they reaped great financial compensations. They were also assured that their children would be cared for and well-educated.

"That's the short version Bella, is that what it was really like for you at the Agency?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Eight**

**Annotation: First of all, a big thank you to **_**karen4honor**_** for your constructive criticism. Second, please forgive me for the lack of postings…I know where I'm going with this fanfic but I am unsure of the pathway…in my first act of penance, this chapter will be longer than usual**

Every vampire in the house could hear the increased heartbeat from the meek woman sitting across from Edward but only one could feel the crippling apprehension and anxiety that bombarded his senses.

Jasper's presence was immediately felt at the doorway as he looked at Bella, silently sending waves of calm in her direction.

She cowered further into her chair as she held Edward's gaze; his golden eyes were a deeper shade of amber, they pierced her skin as if seeking answers that she… would not…no…could not… offer him.

Secrecy was of the utmost importance when it concerned the Agency; as far as outsiders were concerned, the Agency was perfect, their tenets were prefect and since Bella was the product of the Agency, then she had to be perfect too. There was no other choice.

Jasper could taste the change that occurred in Bella and Edward could see it…he could see it in the way she lifted her shoulders and met his gaze with determination. She was no longer meek and cowering before him, she was guarded; transforming into a fortress built from years of propaganda from the Agency. It would take more than a simple question and an abridged history of the world to change her mind.

Bella uncurled her legs…stretching her limbs… she stood gracefully tall. Her steps were light and quick when she approached Edward; it sent an invisible signal to his body as he stood immediately to face the confounding human before him.

"I am sorry, but it is not my place nor is it in your best interest that I recount certain experiences within the Agency." Her voice was unapologetic despite her words and Edward could only nod; deep down he expected this response.

This was uncharted territory and Bella did not like the course of this conversation. In fact, she was worried about her duties as a Substitute and her need for answers concerning her future was desperate.

Edward watched as Bella cocked her head to the side, he could see from the way her eyes searched his that there was more on her mind. His patience was unrelenting and he kept his features open and engaging hoping that she would ask her question…he didn't have to wait long, "Edward, when will Emmett implant his seed in me?"

An involuntary growl vibrated through Edward's chest as his eyes narrowed. If it had not been for Jasper's presence sending him calming waves from the doorway, he would have grasped Bella by her shoulders and shaken her for uttering those words. Instead he balled his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth as he tried to force intelligible words from his mouth rather than the animalistic sounds that were emanating from him.

"He. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing."

"Oh," Bella's forehead creased in confusion. Edward's reaction had not perturbed her, she even enjoyed watching his eyes darken to coal black; the color change fascinated her. In truth, she was annoyed that she wasn't pregnant and it was only natural for her to think that Emmett and Rosalie would take the plunge. There was no other reason for her to be part of their coven…unless Edward still wanted a baby. Maybe he was still interested…

"Well, are you still interested in being a parent?"

Edward pinched the bridged of his nose, squeezing his eyes in a vain attempt to explain how confusing the situation was, "Bella, it's hard to explain."

"Please try, I can understand."

He opened his eyes to look at her; patiently waiting…pleading even…was it really to know if he still wanted to have a baby?

Bella took a step closer, until they were millimeters apart, close enough for her scent to wrap itself around him…crushing and embracing him all at once. Close enough for him to feel the heat emanating from her body drowning him…polluting his sanity…rendering him senseless.

"Don't you want me?" Her deep chestnut eyes were wide and alluring and he had to gulp the venom that had pooled in his mouth or he would not be able to stop himself…he would have her body…he would have her blood.

"What?" His voice was soft…agony mixed with wonderment at the fragile creature that disarmed him at every turn.

"Don't you want me to have your baby?"

His groan echoed in the silent house; Edward's fists were now covering his eyes and he stumbled backwards…this was too much. Just moments ago he was sitting across from her talking about the history of man and vampires and now she was ensnaring him.

Jasper staggered into the room, trying to keep Edward's lust under control. He reached for Bella, pulling her from Edward's presence and towards his wife. He needed to go hunting with Edward, until they both regained enough control.

**::::**

Bella's eyes remained fixated on the ceiling. She was earnestly trying to listen for Edward's return but her human ears were no match for a vampire's ability to remain silent.

She'd spent the rest of the evening with Alice but noted that the rest of the family left to hunt with Edward and Jasper. The only acceptable conclusion was that they wanted to talk about her interaction with Edward. Did she make a mistake? Were her questions inappropriate? She did have a right to know when they planned the implantation…right?

In the end, she was helpless; only able to rely on the Agency's teachings and she was determined to do everything necessary to keep her form healthy. Because one way or the other, she would get Edward Cullen to impregnate her.

Fingering the delicate Cullen crest that hung on her necklace, she turned over, silently pleading for the door to open and Edward to walk in.

Of course he did not.

In fact, it seemed that Edward avoided her at all costs. She no longer saw him in the mornings when she descended to prepare for the day. She even eyed the mansion when she went for her morning runs and he was never looking at her from one of the many floor-to-ceiling windows. One day, she finally got the courage to ask Emmett; his answer immersed her heart in sadness.

Apparently Edward felt more comfortable at the family penthouse in the city. She ran him out of his own home. What did she do for him to react so drastically?

Gloom permeated her being but she never allowed it to deter her from her daily activities. The evidence that her diet and exercise had been impeccable was noticed by all, especially Michael Newton.

He watched her toned legs and arms as she moved gracefully around the store. He even glared at the male customers who ogled this fine specimen of a woman. The worst part was that she remained unattainable; she was a Substitute that belonged to one of the most powerful families in North America. This was even more alluring. He didn't even have the courage to invite her out under the guise of showing her around town. Emmett would tear him to unrecognizable pieces and then burn them to ashes…everyone knew not to cross the Cullen Coven. He was left to playfully flirt with her and thankfully Emmett thought it was hilarious to watch Bella blush at Michael's jests.

**::::**

Rosalie's perceptive gaze also took note of Bella throughout this time. Edward made the family vow to care for Bella in his absence and she was only doing her part. Some of her human characteristics were apparent in Bella; their tenacity for trying to gain perfection was the most obvious. During her human life, Rosalie had been groomed to exude perfection and Bella was no different. Bella's rigorous diet and exercise schedule left no room for mistakes; she weighed herself constantly and fretted when she lost too much weight, yet she did not alter her work-out routines. Instead she ate a little more until she felt that she was the perfect number. That was not healthy.

The family agreed to let Rose take Bella to visit their neighbor's home. He had a Substitute who was just like Bella when she first arrived. But through sheer patience and love, she had transformed into a fierce mother and the love of his life.

Surprise colored Bella's features when she found out that she would be spending the day with Rosalie and not Emmett. She had no qualms with the gorgeous blond but she would miss Emmett's jovial banter in exchange for Rosalie's stoic beauty. Emmett only laughed at her and assured her that his wife didn't bite…hard.

She expected Rosalie to usher her into her red BMW; instead they headed down the driveway and turned onto an obscure path through the woods. On the boarder of the Cullen land, they came upon a smaller mansion deep in the woods. Rosalie strode to the door and rapped her hard knuckles against the solid oak door. She turned an appraising eye to Bella, who was standing a little farther back with an inquisitive look on her face.

"It's ok Bella, no need to be shy. There's someone here who I want you to meet."

The door was opened by a smiling Angela Webber, "Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Angela, please call me Rose. I'm going to assume that Ben isn't home." Angela nodded as her expression turned curious, it wasn't everyday that a Cullen visited their home. Just then she heard a bang from her kitchen.

"Collin and Benjamin, you two had better not break anything in my kitchen!" Angela's hands were on her apron-clad hips as she turned her body slightly to right to face her kitchen. She hoped that Rosalie wouldn't take too long; if she left those two alone for too long she would not have a kitchen to cook in.

"Sorry Rose." Angela gave Rosalie a sheepish smile as she returned her attention back to her. Rose stepped aside revealing a stunned Bella, "Angela this is Bella, Bella this…"

Rosalie was suddenly cut off by the intense embrace and crying that consumed the two humans. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably into Angela's shoulder as Angela stroked her back and silently cried tears of her own. The two friends never thought they would see each other again after Angela left the Agency.

"Well, I can see that you two already know each other. I guess this will be easier than I thought." Bella looked at Rose with such intense gratitude that she couldn't help but give the human a smile. "I'll come back later today so we return home together; enjoy your day with Angela." Rosalie smiled as she bid both humans goodbye. She needed to look up more information on Angela Webber…

"Mama, are you ok?"

Bella pulled herself free from Angela's embrace to see identical boys looking at Angela with concern on their faces.

They spoke in unison when they voiced their concern for their mother, but apart from the ethereal beauty that the twins exuded, it was the word 'Mama' that left Bella's mouth ajar.

_Angela was their Substitute but they referred to her as their mother?_ Bella gave Angela a bewildered look before she followed her inside.

After reassuring the boys that she was crying happy tears at seeing her old friend, she ushered Bella towards the kitchen.

Bella couldn't take he eyes off the two children who were clearly Angela's. They had her soft brown hair and kind eyes. Their eyes differed in coloring from their mother, as Bella expected; four golden orbs with streaks of brown throughout that remained fixated on Bella.

Bella knew that the mixed diets of hybrid children were manifested in their eyes. Children who only had human blood had crimson eyes, those who only had animal blood had golden eyes, those who had both blood and human food had unusual mixed colors, like Angela's twins. Of course parents were encouraged to feed hybrid children both human food and blood to ensure that their growing bodies got all the nutrients for a healthy life. Thus it was normal to see hybrid children with various eye color combinations.

Angela stopped when she saw the mess in her kitchen. Cookie batter was smeared on the counter and it had the distinct imprints of little fingers. She turned to glare at her two children, "Benjamin and Collin Cheney, what have I told you about eating cookie batter?"

"Collin made me do it!" Benjamin was first to clear his name, but Collin was just as quick with his retort, "Did not!"

Angela sighed, "Just go outside and play. But stay where I can see you ok?"

"K!" Collin sent a grateful smile in Bella's direction as he and his brother ran outside. He knew that if she wasn't there, they would have had a timeout.

Bella sank onto the nearest stool, "how old are they?" She was still looking at the back door they had just retreated through.

"Chronologically 120 weeks, developmentally five years…"

That was the first of many questions, laughter, tears and reminiscing between old friends. Angela and Bella had been inseparable in the Agency. They were two of the few that had a hard time dealing with their parents' abandonment. This solidified their bond and dependency on one another; that was the reason for their devastation when Angela was chosen. It was also the reason for their joy at the unexpected reunion.

The day was spent catching up and completing chores around the house. Both women were keen on sharing their experiences since the separation and Bella could not help but fall in love with the twins. The best part was the laughter that ensued when both women tried to convince the boys to eat most of their human food before they had a cup of blood. Collin and Benjamin were well versed in debate tactics and they eagerly shared their reasons for only wanting blood. It was normal for them to have a slight repulsion to human food and a highly developed taste for blood. In the end though, the boys ate their medium rare steaks and some veggies before they were sent out again with large cups of the delicious red liquid.

Angela took that time to pull out albums to show Bella pictures of her little family. She talked lovingly about Dr. Cheney and how scared she was when she first came to live with him. She even had a picture that he took from her first days with him; Angela looked like a frightened girl, most likely because that was exactly what she was. She confided in Bella…telling her how hard it was to believe that Ben wanted to be a single father. She even confessed that she no longer adhered to the Agency's teachings; this sent a jolt of fear though Bella. There was no way she could abandon the teachings.

Yet, Bella could see Angela's glow, the softness in her body and Angela's wider hips from birthing her twins. She could see the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about Dr. Ben Cheney and her twins, Benjamin and Collin. There was so much love and adoration that tears fell from Bella's eyes as she listened to her and scanned the albums. She traced her fingers over a picture of Angela's pregnant form. She sighed when she saw the picture of a beaming vampire next to a haggard Angela on a hospital bed. They had two bundles wrapped in soft blue blankets.

Bella knew how special twin hybrids were; they were adored and desired by many vampires because of their rarity. Angela was such a special woman that Bella couldn't be happier or more astonished that she had the gift of twins and found love with her vampire. This Substitute-Vampire love was taboo; preventing them from getting married. The fact that the boys saw Angela as their mother was also eclectic. Bella wondered if that was the reason they lived deep in the woods. Angela's trust in Bella led her to share the idea that there could be love between a Substitute and a vampire, albeit many looked down on vampires who had human consorts.

When Rosalie returned later that day, the three women spent some time playing with the twins. They were in the middle of a high seas pirate battle in the small backyard pool when the boys suddenly cocked their heads in the direction of their front door. They leapt up, capsizing their miniature pirate ships and running towards the door. When the women followed the exuberant children, they found them saying hello to their father. Bella then had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Cheney, who was not surprised to see Bella. Rosalie had a conversation with Ben prior to bringing Bella to meet Angela; he was a longtime family friend who shared the Cullens' compassion for humans that most other vampires lacked. The loving interaction between Angela and Ben floored Bella to the point that she was constantly blushing and barely able to form words.

When dusk approached and darkness began to stretch itself throughout the surrounding woods, Bella and Rosalie bid their hosts farewell. After promising to return the next day, they departed towards the Cullen mansion. It was one of the most memorable days of Bella's life; she was in a daze as she followed the blond woman who patiently kept a human pace. There was so much to process…the life Angela led with her vampire was unconventional to say the least.

Bella's day reached epic proportions when she walked in and _every_ member of the Cullen family was present.

Her eyes locked onto Edward's lips, "the Agency will be conducting an inspection this weekend."

A gasped escaped Bella's mouth as her heart took off, she wasn't with child yet and there was inspection coming.

This was bad…very bad…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Nine**

**Annotation: Now for my second act of penance, another chapter in less than a week…**

Air fought to get into Bella's lungs as her heart rate increased; she needed more oxygen. She needed to think…to come up with reasons as to why she remained without child. She needed to look into Mistress' eyes and not see grave disappointment that she had failed at her duties…the duties she had vowed to uphold on behalf of the Agency.

Jasper suddenly came into her line of sight…his eyes were fixated on hers as he approached. He seemed to be taking large gulps of air with his encroachment… his hands encased hers as he continued breathing slow deep breaths while she remained transfixed on the hues within his eyes. Without her knowledge, her breathing slowed to mimic his and her heart rated decreased to a leisurely pace…he had effectively calmed her.

Jasper felt Edward's jealousy lance him as he increased his proximity to Bella, the tenor of Edward's emotions caused a chuckle to escape him. He promptly released Bella and returned to his original position next to Alice all the while smiling at the fondness Edward had for this human.

Edward approached the newly calm Bella with the most reassuring smile that he could muster under the circumstances. "Please remain calm, I know it's frightening to undergo an inspection when you aren't pregnant but please trust us. We will explain everything to them. They will not remove you nor will any harm come to you."

Bella could only nod…Edward had no idea what lengths the Agency would go through to maintain their reputation. She was a pawn in their game of chess, easily sacrificed for the queen's survival and ultimate victory. His promise held no weight against their power.

Carlisle motioned to Mrs. Cope as Edward continued to mumble reassuring words to Bella. He watched the older woman take Bella towards the kitchen to fix something for dinner while he collected his family. Carlisle was unfamiliar with the details of the inspection and called Dr. Benjamin Cheney as soon as he found out that Edward was contacted. He wasn't pleased with the information he gathered from Ben. He was grateful at that moment for the power they held within the vampire and human world because this was one of the rare times that he believed they should use it to their advantage. It was up to him and his family to protect Bella; that was the oath they swore to her when they made her part of their coven…he would not fail. He shared the information he learned from Ben with his family before they discussed the impending visit. Thankfully, everyone understood the gravity of the situation and they were willing to help it go as smoothly as possible.

Bella hardly tasted the food that Mrs. Cope prepared for her and although she appreciated the gentle arm pats that Mrs. Cope gave her every now and then, she was not in the right mindset to return the reassuring gesture. She didn't finish eating before she excused herself and retired for the night.

Lying in bed did nothing but allow her mind to revert to a tumultuous cloud. She wasn't sure what exactly happened during an inspection. Yet she knew that the Agency had no qualms about retrieving a Substitute and taking her back when they felt she failed. Bella remembered the devastating looks on those girls faces when they came back…she also remembered that they were not allowed to interact with the other girls. Her mind flipped through the worst outcomes of the inspection before she fell into a nightmarish sleep.

Her body was weary when she woke up the next day; her inattention manifested itself by multiple mishaps throughout the morning. She waited near the door for Rosalie to take her to see Angela, fidgeting with her jacket as her mind wandered. She wanted to talk to Angela about her inspection; she needed some insight into all the things that could go wrong. She was startled when Edward walked towards her instead of Rosalie.

His eyes penetrated hers…savoring her…committing her to memory…all of her. "How was breakfast?" Bella frowned at his question; she didn't even remember what she just ate. Her mind hadn't focused on the plate that Mrs. Cope placed in front of her nor did she even remember what it tasted like. She shrugged before she answered, "fine?"

Edward's eyes narrowed, she probably did not eat enough but he held his tongue before grabbing her hand and heading outside.

Bella could not help but stare at their entwined hands as they ambled through the woods. This was vastly different from the walk she took with Rosalie yesterday; a small smile graced her lips when she realized that he had remained in the mansion. Hopefully he would stay even after the inspection. She was sure that was the only reason he was there; this gave her some hope that she did not damage her chances of having his child.

Angela was expecting them this morning but she was a bit surprised that Edward was the one walking with Bella. The way he held her friend's hand also amused and delighted her; she smiled knowingly at the two of them as they walked closer to her open door. Her children were more dramatic in their greeting; Benjamin and Collin ran towards Bella with their arms spread wide.

Bella laughed as she dropped Edward's hand to give them a simultaneous hug.

While Bella was occupied with the two children, he discreetly greeted Angela and asked her to keep an eye on Bella's food intake for the day. He revealed that they had an inspection this weekend and Bella was unnerved. Angela nodded gravely…she understood.

**::::**

The children were playing when Bella finally blurted out her apprehension at the upcoming visit. Angela was silent before she looked at Bella with tears in her eyes, "Bella my inspection was humiliating," she took a deep breath before continuing, "but it would have been much worse if Ben wasn't there for me."

They sat on the couch facing each other before Angela started, "Ben was a single vampire male but he had the monetary means to take on a Substitute. Yes, he wasn't given priority because he did not have a mate but he was still taken seriously because of his association with the Cullens. He wanted to be a father so badly but he wanted someone good and kind…someone who could also be a nanny once he had children. Mistress recommended me immediately and that's one of the reasons he chose me. He trusted the Agency and he trusted Mistress. She also trusted him because of his impeccable reputation. But you know how it is Bella, I didn't know anything about him and I was so scared. What if he was cruel? There was only him, I would have no one else to petition for me…well…like I would if he had a mate. His word would be law and I had to abide, no matter what. I cowered before him when I got here but he was always so kind, so gentle. He even took a sabbatical from his work to concentrate on us. He never treated me like I was beneath him, even though I thought that way for a long time. Sometimes, I still think that..."

Angela's tears poured forth, "You know how hard it is Bells. That's what we're taught, Vampires are superior; they're faster, stronger, smarter. Ben tried to break me from that way of thinking for a long time but it was so hard. The worst part was how unworthy I felt because he would not touch me. I mean, I expected him to perform the implantation the first night I was here but he would rarely touch me. I was so confused and hurt because that was my purpose you know, to have his children and take care of them but he wouldn't touch me. He kept telling me about trying to get to know me." Angela gave an exasperated sigh at the memory.

"One day he got the call… they were going to perform my inspection in two days. They give as little notice as possible so there's no chance to cover up anything. He was worried and furious. He kept looking at me; it was like a war was brewing inside him the entire day…

I lost my virginity that night.

He was gentle and he explained that they would know he hadn't slept with me and there was chance they would take me away from him if he hadn't slept with me. It hurt…a lot…but I know it could have been worse. He held me after… he kept apologizing like he was the wrong party. I couldn't understand why he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He told me that he wanted to wait until I was ready…even though I protested and told him that I was ready and it was his right to take me.

Every night after that, he held me until I drifted off to sleep."

She chuckled lowly before continuing, "I can't even go to sleep now if his arms aren't around me. He was holding me too when the inspection occurred."

Her eyes darted to Bella before continuing, "There's always a vampire representative. Mine was Felix, he was huge…I mean really huge and I was so scared, I remained close to Ben the entire time. The human head of the Agency is there, he is the one who asks questions; mostly about my performance and how I'm fulfilling Ben's needs. Mistress was there too but she looked so different, so stern…not like I remembered her growing up. She was the one who…who…um…does the physical inspection."

Bella blanched, _the physical inspection?_ "If you're a virgin, she…um…puts her fingers inside you…just to make sure that you're actually no longer a virgin. I mean Felix said that I smelled like Ben, so I must have slept with him but since I wasn't pregnant she had to check. They were all in the room…I had to lay back and open my legs, Ben was near my head, he held my hand and made me look at him the entire time. I was still sore from him so it hurt but he kept me together. I got lost looking in his eyes…I think I just tuned out at that point; I didn't even remember when they left. I only registered that I had collapsed in a heap of tears while Ben held me and took care of me. It still took a while before I got pregnant because I wasn't ovulating at the time, but being with him was so much better after the first time…"

"Oh Ang!" Bella wrapped her hands around her friend as they cried together, both for the horrific memory of being on display for a room full of strangers and Bella's upcoming visit. They comforted each other like they did when they were children.

Angela pulled away first, "Bells, Edward will never let anything bad happen to you. I saw the way he looked at you when you were hugging the kids." Bella shook her head in denial, "No one can stop the Agency, they're too powerful Ang."

Angela looked at her friend's terror-filled eyes, "I thought so too but after being with Ben, I know he would protect us from anything…even them. He started out only needing a Substitute and a nanny but sometimes you can't help who you love, Bella." Angela's meaningful look unnerved Bella. A single male vampire with a Substitute was normal but the love between Angela and Ben was dangerous…it was against the prejudices that laced their world.

Bella and Angela wiped their tear-stained faces before they continued with their daily activities. They busied themselves with the children and other household doings. Before long, Edward was at the front door to get Bella. He was there earlier than she expected, she didn't even have a chance to talk to Ben but she asked Angela to pass on her greetings to him. They shared a long hug before she left…they would not see each other until after the inspection…

The remainder of the week was stressful for everyone; the weekend was looming over their heads and Bella refused to accompany anyone during the day. Instead she remained with Mrs. Cope, helping her around the house and only leaving when she had her waxing, manicure and pedicure appointments. She was also very careful of her eating and work-out habits; she was pleased when she did look in the mirror and saw her toned body.

Rosalie's week was also stressful; she couldn't concentrate on her job and the lack of information about Angela Webber was the cherry atop her disastrous plate. She even enlisted Jasper's help and he could not find any more information. It unnerved her that the Agency could lock information about their Substitutes so tightly. Emmett was her saving grace during that time; the day before the inspection he surprised her by coming to her office and taking her to a hotel. He was always so attuned to her moods and knew that taking her away from this situation and showing her how much he loved her would help her control her emotions during the inspection. That night he made love to his wife; he worshipped her, showed her how he appreciated her, how he would not be the man he was without her. How she was his and he was hers. It was important to Emmett because since having Bella as part of his life, he could not fathom the turmoil that haunted Edward because of possibility of losing her. There was nothing he could do to change the situation, so in the meantime he would love his wife with all his being.

**::::**

Bella stood head bowed and eyes trained onto the Persian rug, much like she had when she first came to the Cullen home. She heard Carlisle, Esme and Edward greet the visitors at the door but she remained stoic. The thoughts Angela had shared with her had weighed her on mind during the days preceding the inspection. Edward had spent time and time again trying to calm her whenever he heard her breathing creased. He'd even taken time off work to remain at home with her. Yet here she stood, waiting for the inevitable to happen. She would be taken away, simply because she wasn't pregnant…she haven't even lost her virginity.

There were mummers as each vampire greeted the visitors. Bella remained silent…never speak until spoken to. She could hear Mistress' stilted voice which different starkly from the comforting one she grew up with. She also heard the mythical voice of a female vampire. She was used to the musical qualities that came with their voices but this one sounded almost innocent. Edward was the one to call attention to Bella, "And I'm sure you all remember the reason we're all here. This is Isabella."

Bella felt cold fingers lift her face; her eyes took in the crimson stare of a young vampire. She was beautiful, almost child-like and her blond hair was neatly styled in a bun. Bella's own appearance matched the styled look of the vampire. Alice and Rosalie took her out to have her prepared for the inspection. Her naturally wavy hair was straighten and pulled up into a tight bun. It left her delicate features exposed, elongating her neck and giving her form a posed look. She also wore a form fitting dress that showed off her body; there was nowhere to hide her lack of a growing belly.

The vampire didn't say anything; instead she traced Bella's jaw and sniffed her for a bit. "She doesn't carry any male's scent. Has she been taken?"

"No Jane, she remains pure." Edward's voice was steady.

"Now why is that Edward?" Jane's eyes shifted from Bella to Edward.

Dr. Greene, the human Director of the Agency looked from Jane to Edward. The visit was to ensure that one of its most prestigious customers, the Cullens, were pleased with their purchase. He was confused and perturbed at the events of Tanya and Edward's separation which had reached him through the grapevines. He had perused Bella's file and she was a fine specimen, the best they had. He would be more than happy to take Bella back if the Cullens no longer required her services…simply put, she was too valuable.

Jane's voice interrupted his musing, "Her genes are exquisite for a human; we thought she would be with child by now. It has been enough time since you've acquired her."

Carlisle walked toward the small vampire, he didn't understand why Aro sent Jane, one of his personal guards for this particular inspections. He knew the Volturi were responsible for the creation and the success of the Agency but he also knew that they were making a political statement by sending Jane.

"I'm sure you have learned about the separation of my son and his former wife. We were simply taking time to discuss if he wanted to become a single parent or not."

Dr. Greene turned to Carlisle, "It was unfortunate to hear about the demise of Edward's marriage but I was also under the impression that there was another couple interested in children within your coven. This was the only reason we did not have an immediate inspection upon receiving word that there was a separation between the interested parties."

"We wanted to give our brother ample time to get through the disintegration of his marriage and to take his time deciding if he wanted to be a single father before we stole his Substitute. We could always get another if he decided to follow through with his plan." Rosalie's disdainful eyes were trained on Dr. Greene.

The family had discussed the best explanation. They hoped that their visitors would fall for their lie; they needed them to feel sympathetic towards Edward. They needed them to believe that he had been grieving the loss of his wife and needed time to deal with that before being a father. The world they lived in prevented them from explaining that Bella was the one who needed time.

"Why did you divorce your wife Edward?" Jane had a slight smile on her face as she narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"I would rather not discus such personal matters. What's important is that I've decided that I do want to be a single father and wish for you to honor our contract."

Bella's breath hitched when she heard those words from Edward. _He wanted a baby! He wanted a baby with her!_

"In fact, after our family vacation I expect that Isabella will be pregnant."

"And when is this vacation to occur?" Jane's voice was still full of distrust.

"Within the next two weeks!" Alice's voice was peppered with excitement. Edward was transfixed by the vision that captured the both of them…Bella laughing and falling over in the snow while Edward tried to teach her to ski.

He shook his head to clear the scene.

Dr. Greene was relieved, he was afraid of the implications that Bella could not live up to the Agency's standards and produce a child. He had the unfortunate task of distancing the Agency from the debacles that were produced when some vampires used the Black Market to procure Substitutes.

The women from the Black Market were sub par. Sometimes these humans were barren, or their genes were defective and they never carried a hybrid to full term. Worst of all the women sometimes died during childbirth because they did not have adequate care. That gave the underground anti-vampire groups enough ammunition to recruit more members. He had to protect the Agency's reputation and distance themselves from these occurrences. This was why inspections were so important.

Now that he knew Edward still wanted Bella he could breathe easier, Aro would be pleased. "Well that's wonderful news; we want to know as soon as conception occurs."

"Yes Edward, we would like to hear from you before you hear from us. We are not too keen on giving second chances." Jane's sneer seemed out of place on her beautiful face. Yet her words were true, the Agency was not known for giving second chances, they were precise, they were perfect and they knew how to sweep any mess under the rug.

Dr. Greene did not pay attention to Jane's threat…that was her arena; he just wanted to make sure the Cullens were satisfied. Also, hearing that Rosalie and Emmett may be in need of another Substitute made dollar signs swim in his head. "There's no need for a physical inspection as this time I suppose, since you've confirmed that she remains pure. Yet I need to remind you that the sooner she is taken by you, the better it will be."

Bella was on fire…she wanted to scream, to jump… to do something. Not only was she not going to have a physical inspection but she was going to be pregnant soon. She could almost sing with joy. She didn't even hear the rest of the conversation; she was smiling at the thought of having a baby…

She didn't notice the tense way Edward's jaw was locked as he listened to Jane's thoughts or the scowl that was permanently on Alice's face as she got shifting visions based on Edward's tumultuous thoughts.

**Annotation: Next chapter is the trip and some baby-making action...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Ten**

The triumph of attaining her goal was palpable; Bella could almost taste it on her tongue and it had the sweetest flavor. She was so euphoric that her surroundings became unimportant. The voices faded as she absently rubbed her stomach thinking of when she would be with child. She was vaguely aware of the three visitors departing from the Cullen mansion but she was still in a daze. It was Jasper's claming touch that drew back into the waking world to seek Edward. She broke out into an excited grin and launched herself at the astounded vampire. Edward's arms held her as she enveloped him a hug. She was grinning as she released him, "I'm so excited that you want to be a single father! I can't wait for us to have the baby!"

Bella was beaming while the rest of the family tried not to look uncomfortable; they maintained the polite smiles that they had to don for the evening as she gazed gratefully at them. She announced her intention to call Angela with the good news before she retired to her room to speak to her old friend.

Edward was still standing in the middle of the foyer with a stunned look on his face as he heard his sister's heels clicking on the linoleum. Rosalie was pissed, "I told you we should have talked to her before they came! You can't tell her the truth now…she'd be crushed!" Rosalie's hissed her accusations into Edward's ear. She was livid; they had to bring Bella's hopes up only to possibly dash them. Edward could no longer evade Bella. He had to sleep with her…their time had run out.

Sending Jane was Aro subtle way of getting his message across. The Cullens were an example; they held a prestigious position in both the human and vampiric worlds. Thus they had to follow the rules…it would not be prudent for them to defy the laws they help set in place. Leading by example was Aro's motto…

"Fuck!" Edward wanted to break something. He could hear the collective thoughts of his family as they came to the same conclusion as Rosalie. Jane's presence was a warning for them to tread carefully and he had to impregnate Bella within the timeline that they gave Jane. The worst part was that Bella wasn't ready. He didn't want to strengthen the Agency's teachings but it was unavoidable now that the Volturi clan came into the equation. He didn't want her to feel like a vessel to be used for childbearing, that's why he initially wanted Angela to be part of her life. Angela's presence was expected to ease Bella into a place where she could start questioning the Agency but they needed more time. This was happening too soon…

Alice sighed, she had seen the flickering visions of Bella and Edward as he contemplated his different options but unless he did what they told Jane, it would always end badly for Bella. He could not simply take her and run.

She linked her arm in Esme's, "we'll go plan the trip and I'm sure you all have calls to make." Alice was right; they needed to make sure that the staffs at their respective jobs were prepared for their absences.

With a resigned sigh, they departed to prepare for the upcoming trip. Jasper took some time to take the excitement he felt from Bella and disperse it amongst his family members. He hoped that despite the situation, they could enjoy themselves on this trip. Yes, giving Bella what she wanted would make it all the more difficult to get her to break from the teachings of they Agency; but there was hope that they could replicate the results Ben got with Angela.

**::::**

Bella stood near the mountain of bags that kept piling up in the Cullen foyer waiting for her the others to join her.

She was still tired from the week of preparing for the trip; she helped Alice and Esme plan the trip, then she made the mistake of helping Alice to pack. Alice frequently forgot about human needs; she was so excited about bonding with Bella that Edward had to step in several times to steal Bella. He saved her on many occasions for her to take care of her needs.

During the week of packing she also tried to spend some more time with Angela but she could only see her for a couple of hours. She would miss her friend dearly; they had just reconnected but the attachment to each other was just as fierce. She had already bid her friend farewell and garnered some advice from her concerning the implantation.

Bella was nervous and excited at the prospect of returning with a baby growing inside her but the frantic preparations didn't leave her a moment to dwell. The days flew by and she usually fell into bed too exhausted to care. Carlisle and Esme had already left for the cabin a few days prior; Esme wanted to prepare the cabin for her family's arrival since it had been some time since they visited that particular property. There was also the problem of getting the pantry stocked with human food for Bella.

When two black SUV's finally entered the driveway, Bella opened the door for the human males who had been hired to help. Their professionalism seemed to be in line with the standards of the Cullen staff as they nodded to her but failed to utter a word. She stood aside for them to start loading the vehicles while she continued to wonder where they rest of the family was. They said they wanted to talk for a minute but it had been some time ago. She was ready to go back inside to look for them when she felt Edward take her hand in his. He led her into the first SUV after she said her goodbye to Mrs. Cope. They sat together in the back as they watched Rosalie and Emmett enter the second vehicle.

Once Alice checked to make sure everything was set, she joined Bella, Edward and Jasper in the first SUV.

Night was falling as they merged onto the highway and Bella knew they would be traveling all night before they got to their final destination. She hoped that she would not sleep though the entire journey; she really wanted to stay awake for the plane ride. Yet as the lights of the other vehicles on the highway zoomed by and the sleek, smooth ride lulled her to sink deeper into her heated seats, she doubted that she could fend off sleep for the entire trip.

She had managed to remain awake when they finally arrived at the airport. Her persistence was rewarded as she took in the large private jet awaiting them. Bella swallowed thickly as she gaped at the giant plane. Emmett chuckled as he approached her, "so you like the plane I see."

"Um...it's really big"

He smirked but before he could retort, Edward glared at him and pulled Bella along towards the aircraft.

She had never flown before and was nervous. What if she hated flying and went into panic?

She stifled her fears as she entered the large aircraft and took in the posh interior. It was spacious and made for comfort and privacy. Rosalie gave her brief tour as Edward took the time to talk to the pilot. Alice was directing the men as to where she wanted the luggage with Jasper and Emmett.

Rose finally showed Bella to her seat and helped her buckle in before her took the seat across the isle from Bella. The seats opposite both women were empty and Bella assumed that Edward and Emmett would be sitting there. There were more seats that Alice and Jasper could occupy to have their privacy if they needed. It was calming to be surrounded by her vampire family. She settled into her seat…it was so comfortable and she was so tired. She snuggled in deeper and looked out the window into the darkness then back at Rosalie, who was reading through some of her patient case files…soon she closed her eyes…just to rest them…

Edward watched Bella sleep across from him; once the plan took off and they were in the air, he had eased her seat back. He added a blanket around her and unbuckled her to allow her to freely move. She had curled into a fetal position, getting the respite she so desperately needed. The week had been taxing on her and she needed to rest before they got to the cabin. He was currently contemplating how to swap her current attire for the warmer ones that Alice packed for her.

Alice showed up then with her hands on her hips, "why are you acting like you're not going to see her naked soon."

The rest of his siblings chuckled before he shook his head at them. Thankfully, Alice carried a still sleeping Bella into the private room in the back and changed her.

Bella remained sleeping even as he carried her into their waiting SUV after landing. He was surprised that she had slept so thoroughly; he needed to remind Alice to go easier on Bella. It was nice of his siblings to give him some privacy with Bella as they took the first SUV and left them alone in the second one.

He heard the increase in her heart rate before she stretched arching her back and fully waking, "how long did I sleep?"

"About seven hours"

"Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry about sleeping? You were tired."

He gestured to the back where they had some food for her. Bella didn't realize how hungry she was until she bit into her food and moaned with pleasure. This earned a laugh from Edward.

"That food must be good for you to make those sounds."

"Uh-huh" He left her in silence to enjoy her meal; soon she was well rested and fed as she stared into the darkness surrounding them. Bella was the first to break the silence, "do you all go skiing often?"

"No… we usually prefer to go hunting there; the wildlife is different and we get to spend some quality time outdoors."

That led to more questions until an easy conversation ensued and they were exchanging information. Edward loved listening to her re-iterate the stories from people she met in Emmett's store. Of course he knew that she had very little experience with the real world but the longing he heard in her voice as she described others' adventures made him hurt. He vowed to give her as many experiences as he could, starting with a sunrise reunion. He was sure Alice would see this and share the idea with the rest of the family.

They talked until he noticed that she was getting tired again…with gently prodding from Edward, she finally decided to take another 'nap.'

**::::**

Dark tires compressed clean white snow as the wheels of the large bodied vehicles gained on the large wooden edifice surrounded by woods. Although the ride was smooth, Bella's eyes fluttered open, no one roused her but it was as if her body had recognized that their final destination was before her. She peered into the illuminated darkness to notice Esme and Carlisle standing on the large porch. The structure before them resembled nothing that she had conjured up in her mind; this was no small wooden shack. In fact it looked like a wooden mansion surrounded by a white blanket of snow.

Her door opened, disturbing the warm air that cocooned her and ushered in a clean cool frosty breeze that was only produced in the cooler climates. Her feet gingerly tested the ground as she encountered snow for the first time. The compressed precipitation under her feet wasn't unpleasant or very different from the usual hard ground. She looked up to see Edward smiling at her; it was like watching a foal walk for the first time. Testing the new world and gaining acquaintance with every passing moment.

Esme came into her line of sight with a steaming mug and a plaid blanket. Her smiling face was a welcomed familiarity in this new location. "Hello dear, I hope your trip here was comfortable. We wanted to watch the sunrise together, so I bought you some hot cocoa."

"Thank you." Bella took the warm drink from Esme as she watched the white puffs of air that were expelled with each word she released into the air. She glanced at Edward from the corner of her eye; she had clearly remembered talking to him about how she loved the sun rise...the fresh start of a new day. It was during their impromptu question-answer session. _Did he have something to do with this family activity?_

She felt his hand surround her glove-covered one as they followed the rest of the family toward a small snow covered hill. Edward was a big help as they climbed, since Bella was too distracted with the way her feet sank deep into the snow while ascending. Everyone was paired off and sitting shoulder to shoulder by the time she got there with Edward. She settled herself onto a fallen branch as Edward helped her wrap the blanket around her small frame. He sat next to her but left some space between them in an effort to steal as little heat from her as possible.

Bella looked at the others who spoke to each other in hushed voices that were too low for her to hear. The cool air moved in and out of her lungs as she began to appreciate their subtle way of reuniting with their coven leaders. There were no loud hugs and exchanges of verbal affections but the simple act of being in each other's presence as a new day dawned was just as affectionate. She sipped her cocoa to retain the warmth her body needed as she relished in the deep sense of gratitude. She was never happier to be part of the family.

Her eyes shot to the approaching light… the dawn of a new day was racing towards their hilltop observation location. Evergreens and ebony branches that were cloaked in darkness became luminescent as golden light introduced itself. The snow, which had a blue tinge, soon took on a blinding white countenance to complement and contrast with the rich dark brown and green hues that made up the surrounding forest. Bella was aglow with the feeling of being in the moment. Nothing she could have read or seen would compare to the act of experiencing the moment of watching the sun rise in all its glory. The once indigo blue sky lightened until a cerulean blue dominated; but all soon other colors began to seep into the canvas of the heavens. Apricot colored lines tainted with swirls of rose pinks and amber hues joined the painted sky…yet, it was the large blinding brilliant orb that came last which touched Bella with its warm greeting. This was not the first time that she had seen the sun rise but it was the first time she shared such a quiet and devastatingly beautiful daybreak. She was distracted by the prism of colors she saw at the edges of her vision…turning her attention to capture the reflective brilliance that surrounded her, she gasped. The Cullens were glorious in the sun; the light not only seemed to bounce and reflect outward but it was looked liked it was absorbed into their skin and they glowed from the inside out. She looked at her own pale form and was assaulted with the deficient insecurities that were buried deep within her mind. Surrounded by such brilliance made her feel painfully plain as she cowered deeper into her blanket; she could not take her eyes away from the vampiric beauty that surrounded her though.

They remained until the sun had fully exposed itself and then they entered the wooden mansion. That was the best description that Bella could give the 'cabin' as they fondly named it. She was led to a room on the second floor that was designated at hers and Edward's. Alice helped her unpack all her belongings before she walked into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

It wasn't long after she finished her sandwich that she was standing on top of the small hill they were sitting on earlier in the morning. Emmett had convinced her that she should go sledding with him and she eagerly agreed… but looking at the bottom of the hill, she contemplated her initial approval of the idea. She could feel Edward's eyes on her even though she was alone with Emmett. He was standing at the bottom of the hill trying to convince her to do exactly what he showed her to do. "It's easy Bella! You just sit, kick off and enjoy the ride!"

She swallowed thickly before gingerly lowering herself onto the sled; her feet flanked either side of the wooden contraption and she held onto the bars in front of her. She was a bit shaky as she kicked off but the angle that Emmett placed her sled needed little force as it suddenly project forward. Her initial scream was one of pure terror at the sudden movement but it turned into a shrill laughter when her stomach drop and the euphoric feeling of losing control at high speed consumed her. She was screaming and laughing while her brown locks streamed from underneath her hat. The sled did not slow down as she sped past Emmett but continued until it toppled into a small snow bank. She could hear Emmett's booming laughter join her breathless panting laughter in an odd symphony. She was exhilarated as she remained on her back in the snow.

"Are you hurt?" Edward's face obscured the clear blue skied overhead as he came into sight. He was genuinely worried, although Alice tried to convince him that nothing would go amiss. He still sped out of the cabin when Bella whizzed past Emmett.

Bella was still laughing but nodded to a doubtful Edward. He enjoyed hearing her laughter but it was still dangerous for Emmett to make her do these activities; she was so breakable. "I want to go do again."

That was how they spent most of the day; the entire family joined them and soon Bella was being taught how to ski and snowboard. Laughter bounced off the trees as she stumbled and screeched though her lessons. Bella's presence made the entire experience more meaningful for the family. Her eagerness to learn and adapt to their lessons lassoed them in but it was her perseverance that meant the most. Her inability to perfect each activity brought back a piece of their humanity. In some way, each Cullen had a deep need to recapture their humanity; this was why they strived so hard as a coven to be as human as possible. Bella became the missing link; her human qualities bolstered theirs and it did not feel like pretending, it felt more natural to be what they all once were.

The following days were packed with other activated like ice skating and snowball fights. Emmett even convinced an eager Bella and scowling Edward to go ice-fishing. Only after Bella's lips had turned blue and her teeth were clattering did he finally relent and they went home without any fish.

Bella was so drained from her daily activities that her head would actually start drooping as she ate her dinner. She would stumble upstairs and in her drowsy state, she would take a shower and fall into bed. Sleep dragged her underneath as soon as her knees hit the sheets. Although the room was hers and Edward's she was hardly ever in there with him alone; these thoughts never dwelled because she was so busy enjoying her time with the family.

Alice cornered Edward as he checked on Bella like he usually did at the end of the day. "You cannot keep avoiding what you need to do Edward." Her voice was pleading for him to understand as they stood in the hallway, "Aro is involved in this now; we can't give him a reason to put his plans in motion. I know this isn't ideal, but you need to get her pregnant; trust me Edward, she won't always be this way. She will get past the Agency's teachings."

Alice did not have a vision pertaining to Bella's feelings about the Agency but she did have a gut feeling that this was going to work out. She feared that her family relied too much on her visions and sometimes they needed to have faith in themselves to make the right decisions.

"We're all going hunting tomorrow evening to give you two some privacy but you should go hunting tonight to prepare yourself."

"Alice, what if…what if I hurt her?"

"You won't Edward, just have faith in yourself. You care more for her than you tell yourself. Your instincts will be to protect her... even from yourself"

Edward took a deep breath before he ran into the night to hunt. He was frustrated at his options; running with her was impossible with someone like Demetri working for the Volturi. Aro would grasp at any reason to extend his power to reach beyond Europe and into the United States. He would not give the Volturi Bella as ammunition to use against them; but did that mean he would be bringing a child into this world for political reasons? He didn't want to lose Bella…that was certain. He had to do this…

**::::**

Bella's mind was ready for another action packed day but her body sagged in relief when the family announced that she would get a chance to relax today. Esme, Rosalie and Alice took her to some natural hot springs for her to soak her aching limbs. She didn't even know she was this sore until she sank into the heated water and allowed her head to roll back. Her female vampires declined to get into the hot springs but they sat near her chatting about their vacation thus far. It was then that Bella mind wandered to the real reason they were there; the implantation was suppose to happen on this trip. She did not broach the subject with the others but she wanted to ask Edward when they would try.

Upon returning home she watched television for the first time since arriving; she also reluctantly tasted the human food that Emmett and Edward made for her. Carlisle and Jasper didn't even try to hide their laughter when her face registered her distaste for the meal they prepared. She grimaced as Emmett assured her that he would get better the more he cooked for her. She cooked her own meal and sat lounging with the family after that episode. The day was easy…languid and all together relaxing. She must have dozed off on the couch because it was dark when she awoke. Everyone, save Edward, was dressed as if they were going hiking.

"Bella we'll be gone hunting for the night." Carlisle gave her a smile as he took Esme's hand. She was still groggy as they all said their good-byes to both her and Edward. She watched the darkness cloak them as they paired off and sped into the night.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella turned to look at Edward, who had moved across the room from her. He was staring at her intently before he answered, "Bella, we need to discus your inspection."

The pulsating rhythm of her heart threatened the silence in the room. Edward could easily hear the increase of her blood flow through her body…her nervous energy bombarded him. He breathed in the sweet fragrance of her scent…it screamed of her humanity and her fragility but it also enhanced the siren call of her body.

"You want to perform the implantation tonight?"

Her voice veered his concentration from her heart. "I wish you wouldn't call it that; it sounds like a business deal... I'm not sure Bella; I think we should wait a few more weeks."

Veins of ice pebbled through Bella's mind as she processed his words, "you told them that I would be pregnant on this trip."

"I did not; Alice did."

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes…he was so cold, so stoic, not what she was accustomed to from him, "you lied?"

"They were going to take you away from me!" The increase volume of his voice did not curb the betrayal that preceded the angry waves.

"Why would it matter if they did…you don't want me!" The tears no longer stung once they gained freedom and ran down her cheeks. This wolf in sheep's clothing made her participate in the greatest blasphemy against the Agency. Now not only would she be a useless spinster, but a liar too…

Her fist clenched and her breathing increased…narrowing her eyes only forced the salty tears down faster and blurred her vision but she did not care…why would he be so cruel? To claim he wanted her when there were others but deny her when they were alone?

Edward could taste the salt in her tears…he could almost see the blood at her pulse points but more than that he breathed in the bitterness that she aimed at him…

He moved so quickly that she had no time to expel the breath she took into her body. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do!" Edward's voice was ragged with accusation…accusation that she was never equipped for this…that she was not ready for a child. He was standing before her in all his inhumane glory…glaring down at her.

Reason left Bella as her purpose for existence was threatened; how dare this portentous reptile accuse her of not knowing what she wanted…what a child meant…she had been a child…she remembered what it was like. Did he even remember his childhood? Apart from the Agency preparing her for the role of child-bearer and nanny, she _knew_ that she would be an amazing mother. And here Edward was acting like she had the entire world at her feet, that she could do anything she wanted to...she laughed in the quiet, tense atmosphere…this was the only option. There was nothing else she could do; she was a Substitute and nothing he could do or say would change that. By definition, she was made to be ready for a child. So for him to lash out at her with this sacrilege was the only incentive that she needed.

Her actions were so startling that for the first time in his life, Edward was taken by surprise by a human. Bella closed the gap between them and leapt onto Edward slamming her heated body onto his cool frame…burning his senses and searing his lips with hers. Her breath fanned over his face as she gave up on his immovable lips. Her hands aided her efforts to cling to his body as she locked them around his neck. Her tongue darted out to lick along his jaw line leaving lightening trails in her wake. His building growl turned into a snarl as his hand unfurled and his body uncoiled coming to life. He could smell her sent leaking from her body and calling his venom to the surface.

He took little regard to amend his speed thus preventing vertigo as he switched their vertical poison for a horizontal one as he pressed her into the fur blanket on their couch.

"Is this what you wanted?" His words were marred by the animalistic growl that they were filtered through; his hand wasted no time once he shredded her top. The heat and softness as he cupped her breast earned him a moan from Bella's lips.

"Yes!"

Bella was not frightened by his antics; if he thought that this would deter her from the way her body sang under his, he would be disappointed. She trained her eyes on the dark orbs of his…lust had made his eyes feral…alien and reptilian…this was Edward, at least a part of Edward that she had been shrouded from.

Her answer angered and urged him as her stripped her body of her last vestiges of clothing. This insufferable human was playing with fire and she was about to get burned. His eyes closed at intoxicating fragrance of woman filled his lungs but as he latched his mouth to her core, it was Edward who got burned. The heat from her made him growl into her center sending vibrations through Bella. Reflexively, she arched her back. Her eyes closed but flew open as Edward's cool tongue snaked into her lapping at her juices in an attempt to consume her essence.

There was no return at this point…Edward's quest to devour her had him alternating between suckling her clit and lapping up the juices that flowed from her arousal. Bella could do little to stop his efforts as the burn became too much. Her toes curled into the soft fur beneath her and her thighs formed a vice around his head as she attempted to anchor him to her core. Her mind fought with her body as it urged her to push him away as the sensation got too intense but her arms were incapable of following instructions. Her hands remained fisted in the fur as she writhed in agonizing pleasure. Her thighs began to shake with the pressure from the fire inside her…she could feel her walls begin to contract in an attempt to pull Edward's tongue deeper inside her. The consciousness as he switched back to her clit was the last discernible sensation she had before lightening uncoiled within her and began a path that started from her core and radiated outward into a nuclear explosion that decimated her senses. She was vaguely aware that she was screaming in hedonistic pleasure until a searing pressure entered her dripping core invading her and turning her scream into painful whimpers. Her walls were still contracting as they clamp down on the new invader. She had never felt this full as Edward connected their bodies and kissed her deeply, taking her painful whimpers into him.

The heat and softness that greeted Edward as he entered Bella made him tighten his hands around her. He heard her hymen tear and smelled the faint scent of blood as he pushed past her barrier. He could also hear the increase volume of her whimpers as he remained kissing her. Her heat was divine as she opened wider to welcome his thrusting.

Bella allowed him to go deeper despite the pain that followed with all his movements. Her body was hyper-sensitized from her recent orgasm and the pain could not be denied, it wasn't as bad as she feared but the painful pressure was still there. She clung to him wrapping her hands around his neck and locking her legs over his ass. He was increasing his movements and his sweet breath fanned over her heated face. She felt the hum within his chest as the low growls from him never ceased; he was pushing deeper into her and moving faster.

Her eyes squeezed shut while he panted and pressed chaste kisses all over her face. His frantic movements suddenly stopped as he thrust one last time deeply into her, "Oh!" the scream left Bella's mouth as he went further into her.

She squeezed his neck and bit forcefully into her bottom lip as she took the new wave of pain. She heard and felt the loud growl that reverberated throughout the room. His hands were on either side of her as his neck snapped back and his hips pressed into her, making her lower body sink deeper into the couch. He was pushing as deep as he could inside her.

He snarled when his release coated the inside of her walls, drenching her with his scent…marking her. He knew she felt it too by the way she increased the pressure in her legs and used her heels to urge him to push deeper. She wanted his seed inside her…she needed it…this was what she wanted…and he willingly gave it despite the consequences.

**Annotation: Sorry I had to end it there; it was getting too long…but the trip isn't over…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bred**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Eleven**

Love at first sight…

A pleasant sentiment in the human world that remains nonexistent for vampires. It bodes well that these beautiful creatures are not propelled to find a mate through visual cues, given that the bond between mated pairs transcends the emotion that humans call 'love.' The potential for mating to end violently is reduced by this lack of a visual catalyst…

If a vampire is one of the lucky few to find their other half, it starts with the chemical reaction of the male seed spilling into their partner, followed by the astute olfactory senses of the male vampire that latches onto the shift in the female scent. The exchange of bodily fluids alters her aroma, attracting the male vampire and making her the sole object of desire in his world.

The most complex aspect of mate discovery is the shift that occurs in one of the most constant beings on this planet…the male vampire.

He is physically, mentally and emotionally unable to refrain from the female…permanently altered…his once frozen genetic design is reformatted to ingrain her into his very being.

This makes him dangerous and vulnerable all at once.

His entire life now depends on the female and reprogramming impels him to annihilate any force, supernatural or not, that may hinder him from his mate. He is also susceptible to the female's rejection…

The adaptation that comes with mating occurs over a longer period of time for the female. It takes several months of copulation to build up the necessary exposure for the female to go through the change. Yet, the complete adoration and devotion that the female receives from the male keeps her in his presence long enough for him to complete the ritual… several times.

There are no known cases of a female rejecting their mated male...nor any cases of a male vampire mating with a human female…until now…

**::::**

Bella remained content and satiated under Edward's body far after his venom-coated seed spilled inside her. She was unaware of the feeling of helpless bliss that he was desperately trying to control. As a logical thinker, Edward needed to process his motives for acting so rashly with her; he had ceased breathing at some point in order to stop himself from harming her but he needed to take a breath and step back from the situation. He needed to speak to Bella to gauge her emotional health.

And he did that that breath…

That breath caused a tiny olfactory molecule to enter him…traveling to his brain and infiltrating his neurons where the mating process was initiated.

Bella's essential aroma had comingled with his when his seed spilled into her body; their fluids fused at exponential rates causing spiraling molecules of their joined fragrance to storm Edward's nasal cavity and slice through his airways while igniting his lungs…

Without a thought, Edward leapt back, separating them as he fell onto the floor in fetal position. Bella's sore body protested as she rolled off the couch on her hands and knees...

Edward was scaring her...his muscles were tensed and coiled, as if fighting immeasurable pain…and she was right…

Edward's pain went beyond the agony of rebirth as a vampire…

The lingering rational parts of Edward's mind catalogued that this was wrong. He had seen both Emmett and Carlisle through their matings and there was no pain…only slight discomfort before a feeling of perfect completion enveloped them.

But this…whatever _this_ was…it was searing his body… unzipping and rewiring him…

Bella was terrified…did she do something wrong? Why was Edward hurt? They were both bare as she crouched down next to but not touching him, afraid that contact would set him off. She couldn't see his eyes since he had them tightly shut but every few seconds, he would shudder.

After almost fifteen minutes of careful vigil over Edward's tightly wound body, Bella reached a tentative hand to stroke his cheek, "Edward? Please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

Her plea for him to respond could not be denied…he was her mate after all.

Edward's eyes flew open to see the human that had altered him… her forehead creased when she noticed the flecks of green pigments that were scattered through his honey colored eyes. _What happened to him?_

Too quickly for her to follow, his arms encased her, and like breathing his first breath, his body hummed with satisfaction at the proximity. The earlier crippling pain lulled and finally abated as he pulled her closer… she smelled divine…

Standing tall, he pulled their bodies together, unable to inhale enough of her altered fragrance. His nose lingered on her neck as he got drunk from her essence.

Bella remained eerily still; even her most basic instincts told her that it was not prudent to move away from the charge that seemed to be taking over Edward. He was acting indescribable really, intensely content and protective while scenting her.

"You're bleeding."

_Was she bleeding?_ Most likely because she just had sex for the first time. But before she could check for herself, Edward lifted her and headed upstairs to their shared room. He stepped into the shower still holding a stunned Bella…

She had missed something very important because this was not how she expected the implantation to end; the Agency told her that the Sires of hybrids were dismissive of Substitutes after the act.

Edward was attentive… a contradictory to all she had learned.

He finally released her and turned on the shower as he exited, but Bella could only stand dumbly staring at the shower curtain waiting for her faculties to return.

_What just happened?_

She felt something trickle down her leg, bringing her out of her daze; there was a lot more blood than she anticipated.

_Why was there so much blood?_ He hadn't been gentle, but he hadn't been that forceful either. It didn't make sense. The more Bella thought about it, the more that small pucker of worry between her eyebrows transformed into pure agony.

She had just gotten her period...

She had never been regular but she'd always tried hard to keep track of her ovulation cycle. Preparing for the trip and spending time with the family had been a distraction…now, she was paying the price. She had finally gotten Edward to perform the Implantation, but she ruined it by getting her period.

Her sobs rose from her chest like the steam around her…she wanted to collapse from frustration.

"Please don't cry." The shower curtain separating them could not hide the outline of his body. And although his voice was meant to be soothing, intent on comforting her, the sobs only intensified.

He had smelled the blood since they were downstairs but he was unsure if it was from the sex or her body cleansing itself and hindering her chances of conceiving. He'd remain near after depositing her in the shower…just in case. Yet now that she needed comfort, he was unaware of what to do. No words could soothe her and he wasn't sure what actions were needed to quell her pain…

"I'll make it better; just tell me what to do."

But Bella didn't know what to do. She was consumed with disappointment; she had so much hope that she would be pregnant at the end of this trip that she hadn't even paid attention to her body. Now she only felt responsible for failing at her duties as a Substitute. _What if he wouldn't want to try again?_

She didn't seem to mind when Edward helped her finish the shower or prepare for bed. His mere presence helped her refocus and not sink into complete despair; if he was truly angry at her, he would have dismissed her and would have procured another Substitute.

She climbed into the large bed and was joined by Edward under the covers. This was too intimate an act for a Sire and a Substitute but Bella didn't have the energy to focus on propriety at the time. He pulled her close and started running his fingers through her hair, hoping his touch would lull her into sleep. He watched as her eyes began to flutter close and her body sagged closer into him. He shifted her closer until her breast pillowed into his hard chest and listened to her decreasing heart rate and even breathing...

Bella was convinced that she was still in a dreaming state... even though voices slipped from the conscious world into her slumber. She could hear the Cullens speaking to Edward; she could feel the minute vibrations from his chest tickling when he responded…

"But she's human…" Esme's incredulous voice trailed off…

"I thought this was scientifically impossible." Carlisle's voice was more thoughtful, laced with excitement. "I mean mates are already so rare because of the physical need to exchange fluids, but for one of them to be human…"

Jasper's voice was more subdued than the others, "When I first met Ben and Angela, I thought there was a possibility that a human could mate with a vampire because of the devotion I felt from Ben, but after the twins were conceived, I knew that they did not share a mate-bond. Ben loved her, simply and truly, but Angela wasn't his mate…still…it brought up the idea of what it would mean for the vampire and the human in this situation."

"Yeah Edward, you said it was painful, but are there going to be permanent side effects?" Emmett sounded worried…

"I think we should invite the Cheney's here. Bella needs a friend she can relate to. I know she must have been overwhelmed when she realized that she got her period." Alice sounded as contemplative as Jasper but Bella couldn't make out the responses to her idea. She was sure Rosalie was talking but she was so tired…and warm…and comfortable…

**::::**

Bella awoke, sprawled on top of Edward. The warmth from the blood rushing to her cheeks alerted Edward to her embarrassment as he shifted their position.

He had been in deep discussions with his family throughout the night; the scientific implications of his mate being human were both frighten and intriguing. The most obvious change was his eye color… it seemed that his former monotone honey-colored eyes were laced with flecks of green, like an ancient humanity in him had been unearthed. They considered many conjectures on how both he and Bella may be altered, but it was all guesswork and they had no protocol for what to do in this situation. The only good idea was to invite Angela and Ben, along with the twins; the entire family was counting on the bond between Angela and Bella to get her through this difficult time.

They also needed Bella to be distracted enough for her to remain unaware of the undercurrent of fear amongst her family. They were apprehensive of her humanity's affect on Edward; would it weaken him to her level or elevate him to a new evolutionary level within their species? Either way the Volturi Coven would get involved if they found out about this; novelty was rare for creatures that lived in perpetuity…

Edward studied Bella as these thoughts enveloped him; although he smiled at her curious gaze, he knew she could feel the tension from him. There was so much to tell her about mating, he just didn't know where to start or if she would believe that he was her mate.

"Do you mind if we spend the day together?"

"Not at all." Bella was perplexed as to why Edward was asking her. She truly didn't mind, but as his Substitute, she could not deny him. She was hopeful that his presence would deter the morbid thoughts and her deep sense of inadequacy that nestled in her since last night. As irrational as it was, she was shouldering the blame for not planning their first attempt at implantation better…

Edward made no mention of last night's failure as she prepared for the day; she was waiting for him to blame her for being so careless. She did feel better when he held her hand as they walked down together to greet the family. They seemed cautious around her but, as usual, Emmett diffused the tension when he announced that he was making her breakfast this morning. Edward offered Emmett his help and the two set off with Bella…hoping that they could make her laugh.

And Bella was on the verge of laughter at the obvious hardship that the assembly a human breakfast was imposing on two grown vampire men.

Her mind was like a pendulum, one minute she was chuckling at the antics of Emmett and Edward and the next minute dark thoughts descended on her. She was thankful for Emmett's and Edward's novelty in the kitchen, they would distract her long enough to make her smile.

She was about to step in and help when she saw movement at the corner of her eye. Jasper stood in the doorway with his arms crossed; there was a gentle smile on his face as he watched his two Coven brothers entertain Bella. The Cheney's were on their way but everyone had agreed that they would do their best to take care of Bella until she could confide in Angela. It was harder for Jasper though; he could feel that deep sense of guilt wash over Bella in waves. He couldn't make the feeling of guilt disappear completely but he could give her a new perspective…"can I talk to you for a moment?"

Bella nodded after she gave Edward a small look. Jasper wasn't surprised that she naturally sought out approval from Edward; he simply led the way to the library. He knew Edward wanted the same thing for Bella…he wanted her to stop blaming herself.

She could feel Edward's eyes linger on her as she trailed behind Jasper; it made her feel safe… something she had been lacking when she was growing up.

The room was comfortable; it was the first time she saw the library in the cabin and she could pinpoint Esme's touch throughout. An errant thought ran through her mind as she sat in an armchair; the comfort she felt may be due to Jasper's presence and not the room. She watched as he walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows, she had no courage to ask him why she felt calm in his company.

He remained facing away from her as he contemplated his words; he wanted to be mindful of Edward's feelings towards his mate but he also wanted to be honest…to both of them.

"Bella, no one blames you for not conceiving a child with Edward." He had been feeling the waves of deep depression emitting from her throughout the morning; coupled with the worry from Edward, it was emotionally taxing on him. Since they were both feeding off each other's emotions, Jasper wanted to give Bella some reassurance before Angela and Ben arrived with the twins.

"I know if feels horrible right now and you're shouldering the blame, but trust me, trust this family. We've been trying to show you that we care for you as a person and not because of the initial reasons for you joining the family. That's why we spend so much time with you, that's why wanted to all go on vacation."

Jasper turned to face her; there was heavy cloud cover blocking the sun from touching the earth, but the dim light still illuminated the world. It formed a soft glow around Jasper, accentuating his muscles and his otherworldliness. She was instantly reminded of Edward's coiled body covering hers as he pushed into her. A blush spread over her face and she lowered her eyes, unable to hold Jasper's gaze. He was right; this family was so good to her…that's why failure to conceive made her feel so inadequate. She felt that it was her only chance to repay them for their kindness.

"Bella, just trust us and please stop blaming yourself. Focus on all the good around you. Believe me I know how hard it is to see all the good around you when all you've known was the bad, but if I've learned anything from Alice, it's that there's always good around you, it's just hard to find it sometimes."

Bella looked at Jasper…she felt…hopeful?

_Was it inappropriate to hug him?_ She was unsure, so she opted for a timid smile, "thank you Jasper."

His returning smile was brilliant and Bella could understand why Alice fell in love with him… the soft honey color of his hair, the sweet undercurrent of his Southern accent, and the protective but understanding aura that always surrounded him…yes, she could see the good in Jasper and she would take his advice to heart…

They returned to the kitchen where a proud pair of male vampires presented Bella with a semi-edible breakfast. She sat down to eat as Edward threw Jasper a grateful glance and Emmett fished for compliments for his cooking skills.

They could see that Bella was acting on Jasper's advice; she was fully engaging herself in banter with Emmett and her smile was genuine. She didn't even hesitate to hug Edward when he told her about the impending arrival of the Cheney's later that day.

**::::**

Bella's leg was unable to remain still as she waited with the rest of her family on the porch. She was bundled in warm layers while the rest of her Coven wore outfits that were more appropriate for a shoot for an L.L. Bean catalogue. They were perched on various model-esque poses on the porch while she sat on the porch swing next to Edward who was playing with the ends of her hair.

He hadn't been able to stay away from her all day, frequently touching her skin, running his hand through her hair, and she swore she saw him sniffing her. Her forehead wrinkled as she thought about Edward's behavior…she was happy that he was attentive but what changed? A small light in the distance dispelled her worries…

She shot up from her seat and ran down the few stairs with a smile on her face. The car barely stopped before the door was opened and Bella started to run towards Angela, tears streaming down her face. The friends embraced forcefully… Angela was aware of what occurred between Bella and Edward. She knew the heart pounding fears and insecurities that came with Implantation…the fear of the pain, the unknown consequences, but most of all the emotional turmoil that needed to be quelled. Bella was strong but she always allowed her own doubts sabotaged her strength, Angela knew this and she needed to be there for her friend. "It's ok Bells, I'm here now."

When they finally separated, Bella's tear-streaked face was blushed pink with embarrassment. She hadn't intended to give this reception to Angela; she'd had a good day so far, so she was confused as to why she sobbed in her friend's arms.

"Hi." Bella cleared her throat and looked shyly at Angela's smiling face. She made no other comments as she linked her arms with Bella and they walked to the rest of their families greeting each other…

That night, after tucking the children in, Angela and Bella sat near the fireplace in the sitting room. Other than the reunion outside, they had no time to be alone. There was a flurry of activity as twins tore through the cabin with Emmett. Then they had to be fed and cleaned and prepared for bed, but they were too excited and they kept escaping their room to try to convince Emmett to take them sledding in the dead of night. Ben had to step in and firmly tell them to remain in their room until they slept through the night before they sulked back to bed.

Angela rested her head on Bella's shoulder, exhausted from chasing her two hybrid children around the cabin. She had spent most of the evening apologizing to the Cullens in advance for anything they may break and she just wanted some time with her friend.

"They're growing up so fast Bella. I mean, soon they won't sleep ever again." Angela's voice was sad, wistful for the ebbing of her children's human traits.

"It'll be ok Ang, I'm sure you and Ben can have as many kids as you want before that happens."

Angela chuckled, "not anytime soon and enough about me, I'm here for you." She rubbed Bella's arm before they were both silent for a moment, gathering their thoughts…

"I don't know what to do! It's like everything that's happened is to prevent me from having a baby. First it was the divorce, then Edward was acting weird and avoiding me, then I finally thought after the Inspection when Alice talked about the trip, I would be pregnant. But I got my stupid period!"

Angela looked at Bella, remembering how she too was only focused on having a baby. She did not miss those days; things were different now…she was different now.

"I'm so sorry Bells, it must be frustrating but there's a time and place for all things. You've been around the boys, so you see that having kids is a handful. You should just enjoy being with Edward and focus on that. I know it's not what you want to hear right now, you want me to tell you to go ahead and have a baby soon. But the little time I had with just me and Ben was precious. I was too scared during that time to appreciate all the freedom of just being with each other but I see it now. When the boys came, our world changed, everything revolves around them now. They take priority for both of us and that sometimes takes away from the time we have alone. That's all the advice I can give right now... I don't want you to feel like I'm discouraging you, I'm just saying to look at the bigger picture. Just take everything in stride and appreciate what you have now…if a baby is in the near future, then so be it but don't beat yourself up if it doesn't happen instantly."

Bella could see the logic in Angela's words, she understood that Angela went through what she was experiencing…yet the urge to have a child immediately was so overwhelming. There was that nagging voice that reminded her of her inability to fill her role…

The two friends remained talking for a long time…they explored the fears of inadequacy and Bella giggled her way through retelling of her first time with Edward. They shared laughs and a few quiet moments enjoying time but soon they had to go to bed. They were tired and the twins would probably keep them running all day. They had the house to themselves, save for Edward and the twins. All the others were out hunting and scooping the surrounding terrain for tomorrow's surprise for the twins.

When Bella and Angela parted upstairs, she was surprised to see Edward standing in their room. She thought he was just being nice last night when he stayed with her since it had been her first time. Now that he stood there, in pajamas no less, she was curious.

"Hey."

"Hi, how was hanging out with Angela." Bella was on the verge of mortification, she forgot that he was in the house so he probably heard their entire conversation. Still, he didn't seem mad that she confided in her friend.

"It was nice; I think I needed someone to talk to…um…thank you for inviting them. I don't want to assume that you did it for me but I really appreciate it."

She felt him cup her cheek before she could focus on his face, having moved too quickly for her to follow. "Bella, of course I would invite your friend and her family here for you. Is it so hard to believe that I would do something kind for you? I care about you."

"Why? I'm just a Substitute." 

Edward's thumb tenderly caressed her cheek, "You are more than what you sold into. You mean a lot to me Bella; there are a few things we need to talk about when we get home, but just know that you mean more to me than you can fathom."

This was confusing…everything she had been prepared to expect from vampires was being challenged by the Cullens, especially Edward. She agreed that they needed to talk; she wanted to know why he had been avoiding her and what was with the change in attitude.

When she was ready for bed, she wasn't as hesitant to crawl in next to Edward as she thought she should be. In fact, her body seemed content when he pulled her against his chest and she even smiled when he sniffed her and kissed her temple…

**::::**

Sheets were tangled around her legs and the most enticing scent in the world was surrounding her. It was vaguely familiar but Bella couldn't place it…that is until she opened her eyes. His green-flecked honey-colored eyes were piercing hers and his smile was blinding, "good morning."

So that was the source of the intoxicating scent…Edward Cullen.

"Morning," his smile was infectious and she couldn't help but return it. "You went hunting."

His eyes were no longer that burnt honey color, they were lighter, clearer and the green flecks in them seemed to have multiplied.

"Yes, but I only left briefly. I came back just in time to hear you call my name."

Bella's horrified gasp made Edward laugh. It was nice to hear her talking in her sleep but he was elated when it was his name that she uttered while blindly reaching next to her. "What did I say?"

"Nothing incriminating…" He would have continued teasing but she was blushing and barely able to look him in the eye, "don't worry Bella, you only said my name."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella got up to head towards the bathroom. On her way there, she had the strangest urge to run back to Edward and rejoin him in bed. Shaking her head slightly she prepared for the day.

When Bella and Edward walked into the kitchen, Emmett was trying to convince Collin and Benjamin to eat their human food. They were in deep discussion about the merits of a blood only diet while Angela just shook her head and pointed to their plates.

Bella smiled at twins as she sat next to Angela and started to eat. She was always curious as to their new reasons to avoid their human food; they were very clever but they finally promised to finish their eggs when their dad told them he had a big surprise for them after their breakfast.

Bella didn't miss the shared glance between Angela and Ben. She seemed nervous while Ben seemed sympathetic as he gave her a tender kiss.

As soon a breakfast was done, the twins began asking their dad about the surprise. Ben took the boys to the den with the rest of the family to announce their adventure, "we're going to teach you how to hunt today."

There was a moment of utter silence, then the thrill 'whoops' of glee and excitement bubbled forth and the twins started jumping and screaming with enthusiasm. They had been waiting for the hunting lessons to begin for a long time. Angela, on the other hand, had been dreading that day since their birth.

By law, all hybrid children must be taught to hunt animals, even if their parents only fed them blood from the Donation Banks. The Volturi decided that it was a necessary skill for all growing children, even though they preferred human blood. The Cullens thought there were ulterior motives to the Volturi's requirement to teach hybrids to hunt, but as usual, there was no proof.

Once the children were dressed to leave, Angela pulled them both into her arms and kissed their cheeks furiously. She was too worried to be concerned with their pleas for her to stop embarrassing them. "You two be good boys, ok. Listen to everything they tell you, especially Daddy." They both nodded in unison, "promise me."

"We promise momma."

"Ok." She kissed them each one more time before she turned her attention to the vampire males taking her children on their first hunting lesson. She was small compared to the five male vampires before her, but there was no sign of fear as she stood with her hands on her hips. "These are my babies," Bella smiled when she noticed the looks of horror from Benjamin and Collin for being called babies. "You will take care of them and bring them back in one piece. Not one scratch on them!"

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett gave her a mock salute which caused them to laugh. But Ben understood Angel's worry because he felt too. The kids saw this as a fun experience but he was aware of the dangers that lurked in the woods.

He walked to Angela and lifted her slightly as he kissed her hard on her lips, "don't worry Ang, there are five, not one, but five grown male vampires with them and the trip is entirely focused on them learning how to hunt animals, nothing will happen to them." Angela peeked behind Ben to look at Emmett's large muscular form, Jasper's silent but deadly presence, Edward's sharp thoughtful eyes, and Carlisle's devoted gaze. When she turned back to Ben and looked at the overwhelming love in his eyes, she nodded.

Angela hovered over her children even as they ran out of the door. She stood on the porch as Benjamin climbed on Emmett's back and Collin hoped on his dad's back. Carlisle entered the woods first, followed by Ben and Emmett with the boys. Edward remained looking at Bella for a moment before walking towards Jasper and entering the woods.

It was time to teach the twins to hunt…


End file.
